Fool For Love
by teenburger
Summary: Inspired by the song "Fool for Love" by Stefy. It's an Ikarishipping romantic fan fic with minor pokeshipping, contestshipping and oldrivalshipping. Set in an non-pokemon world yes, and you may laugh at my attempted humor. I suck at summaryies. Thanks. XD
1. Kind of a Jerk

Yay! It's my first fanfiction! And because of that, you can blame me if it sucks!  
Okay, so I decided to use their English names, sorry if it's a bother but I found that it would be a little easier. (I don't know why, just follow along. :D) This Chapter's name is : _Kind of a Jerk_.  
Um, just some things to go over:

I got the idea from the song 'Fool For Love' by Stefy. (Does that mean it's a songfic? Haha.)

"_Thoughts are written like this."_

"Speaking is written like this."

**Flashbacks (if any) are all written in bold.**

This fanfiction contain the following pairings: mainly Ikarishiping, minor Pokeshipping, Contestshipping and OldRivalshipping(LeafxGary, I fell in love with the pairing after reading so many fanfics).

They're all the same age, deal with it. :D

_**DISCLAIMER: I WILL NEVER EVER, EVER OWN POKEMON. SADLY.**_

Dawn woke up to the resounding alarm clock. "Mmmuhh." She groaned as she attempted to hit the snooze button. She curled back into the ball formation to sleep longer, that is, until her Mom came in.

"Dawn!" Her mother shouted. The shock from the shout caused Dawn to fall out of her bed. THUD.

"Oh..oww.." She groaned while rubbing her sore bottom. "Why are you so mad, Mom? I still have an hour till May gets here." Her mother sighed, then motioned her hand in the direction of the alarm clock. Dawn glanced at the clock to notice that it was 8:20am, and that May was to meet her at 8:30am.

"WHAT? I set my clock for 7:30! Why is it 8:20?!" She got up and lunged at her closet ripping out a complete clean uniform.

"That would probably because you've been hitting the snooze button." Her mother replied, giggling at Dawns bed hair.

"Does my hair really look that bad?" Dawn clutched her head in embarrassment. She quickly turned to her mirror, and boy, was it ever. "Damn!" She grabbed her brush and went to work, looks are serious business. Dawn's hair was naturally straight and a nice shade of midnight blue. "So, how is it?" She whipped her head to show her mom.

Her mother giggled some more, "It's fine now, but if you really want to go to school, you might want to put your skirt on." Dawn glanced to see her pink panties and flushed a little.

"Like I would forget that! Get out!" Dawn playfully pushed her mom out of her room and started to put together the finishing touches (after putting on her skirt of course). She put her yellow signature clips in her hair and twirled around in the mirror. _"Perfect."_ She picked up her school bag and waited for May at her front door.

"Hey!" Dawn turned to see May jogging up toward her. The bouncy brunette was a natural morning person.

"Hey May!" Dawn gave May a hug when she caught up.

"I can't believe it Dawn. Our second year of high school already? We can start over on a fresh, clean slate."

"Good luck doing that while Drew's around." Dawn said with a smirk. May and Drew never got a long, but deep inside Dawn sensed that there was something between them that could be love.

"That green-haired asshole." May seethed as she started cracking her knuckles. "You know what? This year I'm definitely going to get him good. And it'll be the end of his little 'King of the Fan-girls' attitude!" Dawn sweat-dropped. May was a nice person overall, and was really fun, but whenever Drew was mentioned, she went into battle-mode.

"Haha, yeah." Dawn said cautiously . _"She obviously doesn't realize that he's teasing her 'cause he likes her." _

"Oh! Look Dawn, it's Misty!" She started waving her hand vigorously in the air. "HEY MISTY!" The short-haired red-head turned around and waved back. Her hair was in her usual side ponytail and she tom-boyishly rolled up her sleeves to her elbows.

"Hey!" She shouted back. Misty waited there while Dawn and May caught up.

"I see your going with the tom-boy look again this year." Dawn teased. "You know, Ash might not notice you if you dress like him." May laughed at the teasing joke.

Misty laughed too, flushing a little pink, knowing that Dawn was just joking with her. "Well, even if I did dress more girly, Ash is too dense to notice at all. I mean, Ash's so dense he can't even work an Etch-a-Sketch right." They all laughed at the joke.

"Ah... that was good." Dawn said while wiping the tears from her eyes. May looked around to notice someone was missing.

"Hey Misty, where's Leaf?" May asked.

"Oh she had to go early to try out for the soccer team."

"Wow, they're doing try-outs this early?" Dawn added.

"I guess so," Misty replied. "Even though it's September, they built that new indoor recreational soccer stadium downtown, so I guess that's where all the games will be."

"Hmmm. I can't stand P.E., let alone sports." Dawn said running her fingers through her hair.

"Me neither." May smiled. "But that's why I chose Art this year."

"Oh, so did I." Dawn was happy she wouldn't be alone in her favourite class.

"Well I signed up for P.E. this year, because I didn't my credit last year." Misty grimaced. "But at least Leaf might be with me."

"That's the spirit! Look at the bright-side!" Dawn cheered!

Once the three girls arrived at the school, they found Leaf waiting for them by the front door. The bubbly brunette was bouncy in excitement when she saw the girls coming up the hill towards the school.

"HEY! DAWN, MAY, MISTY! OVER HERE!" Leaf shouted waving jumping up and down.

"_Good old Leaf." _Dawn sighed happily. "I'm going ahead!" Dawn ran ahead to meet with Leaf. She started drifting off in the daydreams with the new high school year without paying attention to where she was going. Sure enough, she ran right into someone and fell to the ground.

"Oww...twice in one day." She said rubbing her butt for the second time.

"Are you honestly that clumsy, Troublesome girl?" Dawn heard a slightly familiar voice. It wasn't a girls, because it was pretty deep. She looked up, and it was no other than Paul, a purple-haired boy who was usually silent, but nonetheless just as much of jerk who always had a grimace plastered on his face.

"Oh...sorry, I-I wasn't paying attention." Dawn apologized sitting there on the ground still.

"Obviously not." Paul spat sarcastically.

Suddenly Gary popped up behind him, a brown-haired boy that was infamous for being a real perverted player, regardless, he was just as popular as Drew, Ash and Paul.

"Dawn! Hey... nice panties. Pink to start off the new year?" Dawn noticed the position she landed in and jerked her skirt down to cover herself up.

"You PERVERT!" Dawn got up quickly and ran to Leaf, who was her target from the beginning.

"Nice show, huh?" Gary said nudging Paul with his elbow after Dawn reached Leaf.

"Hmph." Paul turned around heading toward the school.

"Wait for meeeee..." Gary moaned as he attempted to catch up with him.

"That...was...horrible..." Dawn panted with her hands on her knees when she finally met up with Leaf.

"Well, um, are you hurt? That's all that matters." Leaf said trying to make her feel better. But it _was _Gary, so it was to be expected. In fact, Leaf endured a similar situation during the Summer.

**Leaf was lounging around her house wearing nothing but a tank top and her panties. It was a real scorcher today. She was alone in the house because her mom left to get groceries, so Leaf was pretty excited since she was picking up popsicles while she was there. It had been a couple hours since she left, so Leaf was expecting her any minute.**

**DING. It was the doorbell.**

"_**I think that's Mom, she might need help bringing the groceries in, and my POPSICLES."**_** Leaf jumped from the couch and headed for the door, forgetting that she didn't have much clothing on. When she opened it, she didn't find her mom standing there with arms full of groceries, but Gary standing with a dumbfounded look on his face with nosebleed already underway. **

"**Obviously you already knew I was coming." Gary snickered.**

"**What the hell does that mean?" Leaf said angrily. Gary pointed downwards laughing while trying to cover the nosebleed with the other hand. Leaf look down to see that she was still only in her tank top and panties! She flushed bright red and covered up by pull her tank down.**

"**YOU EFFING PERVERT!" Leaf screeched before she slammed the door on him.**

"Leaf. Leeaaf?" May was waving her hand in front of Leaf's face trying to get her attention, while Dawn was shaking her and Misty was snapping.

"Huh, what?" Leaf blinked and shook her head. She was back to Earth, noticing that Misty and May had caught up with her and Dawn.

"You were zoning out for a while." May sighed with relief.

"I know! You were checking out Gary, weren't you?" Misty teased.

"What?!" Leaf said flushing deep red. "Like I would ever do something like that! He's a stupid, idiotic, horny bastard!"

"Woah. Geez." Dawn said giggling. "No need to get all _defensive_."

"I'm not getting defensive!" Leaf crossed her arms blushing some more. "Oh! By the way..." Leaf rummaged through her bag. " Since I came here early, I took the liberty of getting all of your schedules!...Hmmm...where are—OH! Here they are." Leaf pulled out the slightly wrinkled papers and passed them to her friends.

"Hey, look Dawn. You and I got Art together!" May said hugging Dawn.

"Thank God." Dawn sigh with relief.

"Well, you got P.E. with me Leaf." Misty piped happily.

"That's great!" Leaf jumped up and down.

"Well, it looks like of us have Math, English, History and Biology together! That's pretty lucky!" May chimed while putting together a group hug. The girls cheered, except for Dawn. Misty broke the group hug.

"What's wrong Dawn?" Dawn was still staring at her schedule.

"You guys said you had Biology together, right?" They nodded. "It says here that when you guys have Biology, I have Chemistry." The three friends ripped Dawn's schedule out of her hands in shock.

"You're right. I'm so sorry Dawn." May's face was gloomy. "But as it looks now it seems that you're the only one in Chemistry."

"Oh, it'll be okay!" Leaf smacked Dawn's back repeatedly. "I'm sure there's someone you know in Chemistry."

"You know what? There probably is! I just got to look on the bright-side! Don't worry about me!" Dawn had fire in her eyes and laughing manically.

"_When you say that, that's when we worry the most."_ Her friends sweat-dropped in unison. Dawn looked down at her wrist to check the time. It was 8:55am.

"Oh sh—." Leaf cut her off by grabbing her wrist, eyeing her watch.

"The bell's going to ring any minute!" Leaf screamed. The girls scurried into the school to reach their lockers to reach their first class.

Dawn waited for May at her locker. After all, Dawn's locker was on the way to the History room, anyways. _"God, I'm nervous. What if I trip in front of the class, or worse, what if those jerks were in my class?"_ Dawn started to pace and wonder off into her thoughts until she heard May.

"Hey, thanks for waiting." Dawn snapped back into the real world.

"Oh, hey, umm, no problem." Dawn stuttered, as they turned to walk towards the History room. A worried look cast down on May's face.

"Are you okay Dawn? You've kind of been out of it since this morning."

"Oh it's nothing, trust me. I'm just...nervous that's all." May smiled, she was relieved it wasn't anything too serious.

"It's going to be okay, Dawn. These people are all from middle school and the year before. Nothing's different."

"Yeah, you're right May. Thanks." Dawn sighed, thanking her friend trying to comfort her. _"But that's what I'm afraid of."_

Dawn and May stood in the doorway to see their History class. Misty and Leaf were already there, in a corner and had saved two desks for them. They beckoned Dawn and May over, so they made their way over.

"Oh, don't tell the me I'm in the same class as the _beast_." May stopped dead in her tracks. She turned stiff and a dark aura surrounded her in an instant. Dawn jumped back, frightened, knowing of what was going to happen. There was only one person who called her that. May looked over in the direction of the voice and started cracking her knuckles. Battle-May had been awoken.

"DREW!" She yelled furiously. The green-haired boy just smirked and flicked his hair as usual.

"Oh, it seems I've disturbed the beast in its natural habitat. Everyone be careful, it's more scared of you than you're scared of it." Of course, all of Drew's fan-girls laughed at his witty remark, and someone of his guy friends including Gary, Ash and Paul, who didn't laugh but smirked and stayed silent.

"Oh, but Drew. You should be afraid..." May sneered. She picked up a chair and lunged at Drew, swinging it around constantly as Drew just barely dodged it.

"What are you doing?! You could really mess up my hair, you know that?!" Drew was now cornered in the back of the room. He looked around for an opening but couldn't find one as the whole class was circled around the two.

"Oh, I'm going to do much more than just messing up your hair you little weasel." May was in a position to throw the chair at the secretly quivering Drew.

"_Good thing the teacher isn't here yet." _Dawn sweat-dropped. _"At least both of them are _

_acting...normal."_ She looked around the classroom to see Gary attempting to flirt with Leaf, and Ash

and Misty talking about when the swim team started. Dawn thought it was nice to see all of her friends

slowing starting a relationship. _"But it seems, that I'm going nowhere at this point."_ Dawn sighed and

walked to an open seat next to May's would-be-seat. By this time May had calmed down and Drew sat

in his seat swarmed by worried fan-girls about the enormous bump on his head from you-know-who.

Dawn looked behind her to find that Paul was sitting right across from her diagonally. She didn't like him

too much because he was really rude and inconsiderate, but besides all of that lots of girls liked him.

This was probably because he was pretty cute, for a asshole that is.

"Stop staring at me, Ugly." Paul huffed quietly. Dawn flushed a little and quickly jolted around in her seat.

"Why would I stare at you, jerk-face." She somehow sensed that Paul was smirking behind her,

probably because they both knew that she _was_ staring at him.

"Stare at who?" May asked as she sat down next to Dawn.

"Oh, no one, never mind." Dawn wavered her hands in a reassuring motion.

May pressed on teasingly. "Really? Are you _sure_?" She was playfully poking Dawn's shoulder giggling

quietly. Leaf and Misty turned around in their seats to face the giggling Dawn and May.

"Hey, what's so funny?" A curious Leaf nudged Misty, trying to get her to add in on the mystery

as Misty wasn't one for gossip.

"We want in on it." Misty whispered. Misty and Leaf quickly turned around in their seats when

Dawn pointed out the teacher walking in.

"Alright. Let's begin." The teacher turned around to write on the whiteboard. The rest of the

class was silent.

Second period was going to start soon and Dawn was searching through her locker for her Chemistry scribbler. Misty was walking by on her way to Biology and noticed Dawn looking pretty nervous.

"Hey, you okay Dawn?" Dawn was happy that all her friends cared so much about her and noticed when she was nervous, but she started feeling like a burden.

"Just nervous, that's all." Dawn nodded. "Besides there's got to be _someone_ there I could talk to."

"That's the spirit. We'll all meet you at the Cafeteria at lunch. Our usual table, you'll know where to find us." And with that Misty jogged down the hall to Biology, getting yelled at by a teacher to stop running. Dawn giggled, and made her way to Chemistry.

_"Well, I was right about someone I __knew__ being in the class." _ Dawn pouted as she scoped out the classroom from the Chemistry doorway. The Chemistry room was the same room as her Science class last year, and she already knew where we would sit. But sure enough, guess who was sitting right behind? None other than Paul, Dawn's _favourite_ person, ever. _"Great."_ She moaned in her mind. No matter, she was going to seat in the seat she liked, Dawn nonchalantly walked to the desk in front of Paul. When she stopped at the desk to put scribbler on her desk, Paul glanced up and then averted his eyes instantly.

Later on into the class they were copying notes, and the teacher left momentarily to get photocopies. Dawn could hear Paul groaning and mumbling something she couldn't quite make out. He finally slapped his hand on his desk which made Dawn jump.

"Listen, I know just _love_ sitting by me, but if your giant-ass head is in my way of getting notes, I'm going to have to make you move."Dawn whipped around her head to see a Paul who looked dead serious, and even though Paul wasn't the best choice of guy to get in a fight with, Dawn took her chances.

"_Excuse me_? What did you just say, jerk-face?"Dawn replied attempting a comeback.

"Jerk-face, that's original. I said you better move 'cause I can't see past your huge head!" Paul was starting to get really angry, and he was a really scary person when he was angry. He was known for his extremely short temper.

"Cool off, hot-head, I'm not going anywhere and there's nothing you could ever do that would ever make me switch seats." Paul did calm down somewhat, but that was probably because he wanted Dawn to shut up. Dawn turned around assuming she had the victory and triumphed in her glory as she started copying the notes and drowning out Paul's ignorance from her thoughts.

"Stubborn bitch." Paul mumbled under his breath, but just enough for Dawn to hear.

"WHAT DID YOU JUST SAY ASSHOLE?!" She shouted at the top of her lungs. It was silent for a moment, then Paul smirked and pointed behind Dawn.  
"What?" Dawn snapped. Then she turned her head ever so slowly to see the teacher standing right behind her. _"Shit. I'm totally dead."_

"Miss Dawn, we don't allow that kind of language towards others. I'm going to have to ask you to move to a different seat tomorrow."

"Yes Ma'am." Dawn said sullenly. She turned around in her seat an finished copy her notes.

"What happened to '_There's nothing you could ever do that would ever make me switch seats.'_?" Paul teased quietly.

"Hmph. You cheated." Dawn whispered back.

Dawn left the lunch line with the tray in her hand. She spotted her friends at the usual table waving and beckoning her to join them. She made her way to the table weaving through the people trying not to be clumsy and accidently trip. When she sat down the three girls stared at her, but Dawn just ignored them and stabbed her fork into the slightly disturbed-looking salad.  
"So...?" May cooed. Dawn looked up, they were all ears about something.

"_So_ what?" Dawn sighed and took a bite of her salad. She really wasn't in the mood for gossiping after that hell-hole Chemistry class.

" So...how was Chemistry?" Dawn choked on her salad pounding her chest and reached to take a huge gulp of water from her water bottle. Misty patted her back.

"Oh my God, are you okay Dawn?" Leaf asked with concern. Dawn finally caught her breath, and gasped with relief.

"Yes...I'm fine." She rasped out. "Well, not entirely," she cleared her throat. "You see, there was someone I knew in Chemistry, but it's someone I don't particularly like being around. Oh, yeah and he's a real a-hole. Care to take a guess?"

"DREW." May spat instantly. Misty, Leaf and Dawn sweat-dropped.  
"Umm...May, in case you forgot, Drew was just in Bio with us." Misty giggled and took a bite of her pizza.

"Oh, I know," May took a sip of her juice. "It's just that he's the first one that comes to my mind when I hear _a-hole_, that's all."

"And it couldn't have been Ash or Gary either 'cause they were in Bio with us too." Leaf added as she grabbed a fry and popped it in her mouth.

"It's just our luck that we've seemed to get in a class with at least one of the jerk crew." moaned Dawn with a mouth full of salad.

"So I guess that leaves Paul then." May caught on with the trial and error. "I feel bad for you Dawn. You got stuck with the short-tempered one." Dawn nodded and swallowed her chewed salad.

"I have to admit it, he gets what he wants though. Which, is kind of why I'm not in the best mood." Dawn took a swig at her water bottle again. Leaf, Misty and May all looked at her curiously, Dawn could tell that they really wanted to know what happened.

"Oh, please tell." May begged nonchalantly. Leaf and Misty nodded, they didn't say anything because both of their mouths were full.

"I'll tell you later in English. But you know what's been bugging me lately? I completely forgot why you hate Drew so much. Would you care to tell me the story again, May?" Dawn was always excited to hear this story from May. Since May hated Drew so much she got right into it, and it was always funny not matter how many times she told it, and besides, Dawn needed a good laugh. Misty and Leaf started giggling already as May dropped her fork and began to go into Battle-May story edition.

"Uggh...where do I begin?!" May growled with anger.

**It was yet again another boring Summer day. May called all her friends but they seem to be busy. Leaf was going about some underwear incident with Gary but as far as she knew, it was just plain old Gary.**

_**"Maybe I should go for a swim. The pool's be cleaned and set up for the Summer already, so might as well make use of it."**_** May started to get undressed into her bathing suit. She forgot to close her curtains though, which wasn't a common mistake, because of course, Drew lived right next door and his bedroom window was right across from hers. Drew happened to home at the time, and in his room. He looked out the window.**

**"Hey ,lookie here. May forgot to close her window." His nose started to bleed something fierce, and he quickly snapped a picture of May with only bra and panties on his cell phone. **

**"SCORE!" he shouted. Both of their windows were open at the time because it was a really hot day. May so happened to hear a voice and turned around to see Drew looking through the window with his phone. She covered herself up with her robe quickly.**

**"WHAT THE HELL DREW?!" She shouted as Drew snickered.**

**"Look what I got on my cell phone now." He waved the picture in front of her. May flushed bright red and was furious beyond words.**

**"Delete it now, or I'll kill you!"**

**"Calm down May. If you don't, I could easily send this picture to most of the school." May felt defeat. She did calm down, but she wanted that picture gone really fast.**

**"Can you please delete it?" May pleaded. Drew stuck tissues up his nose to stop the bleeding. He stared at her for a couple minutes and thought of something truly brilliant, well, in his mind at least.**

**"Maybe I'll consider it, if you become my lackey for the whole Summer." This wasn't what May wanted to hear.**

**"HEY THAT'S CHEAP. COME HERE SO I CAN RING YOUR NECK YOU BASTARD!"**

**"Ah, Ah, Ah," Drew waggled the phone in front of her again. "The WHOLE school, remember?" May finally gave in.**

**"Fine."**

"And I was his lackey for a whole month of the Summer! That is, until when I went to his house and deleted the picture when he wasn't looking and dumped his cell phone in the toilet." May said proudly.

"And that explains why we didn't hear from you much this Summer." Dawn laughed. The story cheered her right up. At least she wasn't alone in her next classes.

"Oh, hey! I forgot to tell you guys!" Misty blurted. "My sisters are coming over while my parents are gone this weekend, so I'm having a sleepover party! You guys can come, right?" They all nodded happily.

"Sounds awesome!" Leaf cheered.

"I'll be there." May counted herself in.

"Same here." Dawn smiled with delight. This was just what she needed.

"Okay, then. It's settled then. Sleepover party, my house, Friday."

"Yeah!" They all cheered in unison.

Okay, so this was the first chapter. Sorry if it's a little crappy. I don't write often. Not too much romance in this chapter because well, not everything starts off that way. Hope you enjoyed it! Review please and the second chapter should be up soon.


	2. Panties in a Bunch

The horrendous week was finally at its end. Dawn stood before Misty's house with her bag in hand, excited about the fun they were going to have. _"This is actually just what I need."_ Dawn took a deep breath in, and let it out as she pressed the doorbell.

DING. Misty's sister Daisy answered and welcomed her with a big grin.

"Hey Dawn! How's it been, Hun?"

"I've been better, I have to admit."

"New school year, huh?" Dawn nodded and smiled. She took off her shoes at the front door. "Oh all of them are, like, upstairs in Misty's room, okay?" Daisy motioned her thumb behind her.

"Okay, thanks." Dawn bid Daisy a tiny wave and headed up the steps and towards Misty's bedroom at the end of the hallway. When she opened the door she got plagued with hugs from every-which-way.

"DAWN!" May cheered with delight. "You know, you're always the last one to get here, so sometimes I think you're just not coming at all." Dawn shook her head, but it was true about her being constantly late.

"Now, why would I miss out on a sleepover party?"

"You wouldn't, and that's why I brought these." Leaf said as she pulled out gummy worms from her bag.

"GUMMY WORMS! I love you, Leaf, I swear!" She gave Leaf a huge hug and snagged the gummy worms out from her grasp.

"Ouch," Misty whimpered. "You don't love me or May?" They both put on pouting puppy-dog faces. Dawn was a sucker for the pouting face.

"Awww, you guys know I didn't mean it like that." She moaned.

"Yeah, yeah, we know." Misty shrugged and reached for a handful of gummy worms.

"We're just teasing you that's all." May was lying on Misty's bed with Misty's aqua blue laptop in her lap, typing away.

"May, what are you doing?" Leaf jumped up right next to her on the bed.

"I'm on the unofficial Drew Rosalind fan-site. The motto is 'Made by fan-girls for the fan-girls', isn't that ridiculous?" Leaf smirked and jabbed May with her elbow slightly.

"Or maybe you're just giving in and signing up on it." May tapped Leaf on the head.

"First off, we're talking about Drew here. _Drew._ Second, I hate Drew, and thirdly, I saw the flyer for the site on one of the bulletin boards at school and had to check it out to see if it wasn't a joke. I mean, come on, a website for Drew? Stupid." May crossed her arms proud of the rant.

"No need to get _defensive_." Leaf fired back.

"Oh hardy, har, har." May moaned sarcastically, lightly slapping Leaf on the arm. Dawn giggled and popped another gummy worm in her mouth. She then realized that she was the only one still in her clothes so she picked up her bag and headed for the bathroom in Misty's room.

"I'm going to change, be right back."

"'Kay." Misty said before lounging on the bed next to May and Leaf.

"Oh, hey, look. Ash just sent me an IM." May opened the conversation to show Misty. Misty flushed a little, causing both Leaf and May to raise an eyebrow.

Ash: Hey May, what's up? –Ash requests webcam-

"He wants to set up webcam with me. Is that okay Misty?" Misty nodded, she was pretty interested in what Ash had to say.

xxMayxx: Umm, nothing, what about you? –accepted webcam invitation- Since the webcam was on now they could just talk to each other. May adjusted the webcam to view all three of the girls on the bed. The screen showed Ash at the computer and Paul in the background lying on the bed throwing a ball up and catching it constantly. He looked pretty bored.

"Oh, umm, Mist's here too? Um, I was kind of wondering if you had the history notes. So I could copy them." Ash asked boldly. Misty didn't understand why he wanted the notes when he was in class.

"Wait Ash, weren't you in class today? Why don't you have the notes?" Misty butted in.

"I was too busy making paper planes." He said bluntly.

"That's because you're stupid." A voice echoed in the background. May knew this voice. She started to sneer. Then the boy came onto the screen.

"What are you doing, A--" Drew said looking into the screen. He saw May and went in a completely different direction his original sentence was headed. "Oh I see you're not doing anything interesting. But I'm quite surprised you can speak the beast's language."

"It's not that interesting to look at your ugly face either, _Drew_." May fired back. Drew scrunched his face into a twisted smirk.

"As if." Drew flicked his hair. "If you haven't noticed, I have my own website, dedicated to my face."

"I know." May muttered under her breath. Just then Gary walked on the screen. He looked pretty frustrated.

"Hey guys, my computer just got fixed, what are you doing on it right after it rebooted?" Then Gary looked closer to see all of the girls (except Dawn) lying on the bed looking right back at him. "Cool. Is this the late night show?"

"GARY YOU PERVERTED BASTARD!" Leaf shouted, shaking her fist at the screen. Dawn then walked out of the bathroom, in short-shorts and a tiny tank top, but wasn't exactly in screen yet. Misty scoffed.

"Are those really pajamas?" Misty pointing at the revealing clothing Dawn was wearing.

"Well, umm...not really. All my pajamas are in the wash, and it's was either this or this really embarrassing lingerie I bought on impulse." Misty turned around and rolled her eyes, so Dawn groaned and gave her hug, then noticed noises coming from the laptop.

"Umm, what'cha doing May?" But before May could answer Ash spoke up.

"May, can I _please_ have the notes?" Ash waved at Dawn. "Oh hey Dawn." Dawn jumped and flushed, she kind of just said something embarrassing. She waved back cautiously, then noticed Paul behind the three boys surrounding the computer.

"What's _he_ doing there?" Dawn narrowed her eyes. "You guys having an all guys slumber party or something." The girls giggled. Gary looked back and pointed to Paul with his thumb.

"You mean this guy? He's a friend, and he came over to fix my computer. These two have no lives whatsoever so they came here."

"Excuse me?" Drew scoffed. "Unlike you, I could've gone on date with any girl I wanted tonight. You should feel honoured I picked my friends over them."

"Bros before hoes." Ash rhymed pounding Drew's fist, before Paul pounded both of their heads. Ash and Drew were now rubbing both their skulls and cursing Paul who resumed throwing the ball up on the bed.

"Gross, male bonding." May said making a disturbing face.

"Well, since you guys are getting along so well, I think we should give you guys some privacy." Leaf closed the conversation and laughed hysterically.

"Thank God." Dawn sighed with relief. "Wait a second, what did they want?"

"May's notes." Misty said sullenly.

"Misty, you upset because _Ash_ asked for my notes?" May nudged Misty who flushed something fierce.

"Of course not!" Misty took the laptop out from on top of May's lap. "We don't need this anymore." Misty ran over to her stereo and turned on some music. "Come on, let's dance!"

**--AT GARY'S HOUSE.--**

"Okay then." Gary mumbled. Drew looked over at Gary, he was a perfect target now.

"Are you sad that Leaf didn't want to talk to you anymore?" Drew loved to tease Gary, because although Gary was a big player, Drew knew Gary had a thing for Leaf even if he denied it.

"What? No." Gary flushed a tiny bit, but hid it well.

"Whatever." Mumbled Paul who was still throwing the ball upwards. Ash snagged the ball from the air when Paul threw it up again. But Paul made a scary face so Ash gave it back to him in fear of getting hit on the head for the second time. Then Drew thought of a brilliant idea.

"Hey Gary, isn't your house right across the street from Misty's place?" Gary nodded. He was now turning on his Xbox360 to pass the time.

"Well, I was thinking. Just for some good, old time fun, we could sneak into Misty's room when they're asleep, and do a panty raid." Drew flicked his hair, proud of his perfectly perverted plan. Gary's face transformed into a twisted grin.

"I had a feeling we were brothers separated from birth." He shot Drew a thumbs-up. "But when should we go?"

"It's midnight now, and all of the lights are still on in the house." Ash said looking out the window. "I'd give them at least two hours before they are knocked out completely."

Drew turned to Paul who was drowning out their conversation. "You in?" Paul glared at him.

"No. This is stupid." He groaned and turned around on the bed to reach for an Xbox controller. "Besides, I'm not immature and perverted like all of you are—Gary pop in Halo." And as Paul instructed Gary put Halo into the Xbox.

"Well, that's the problem." Ash was still looking out the window. "You're _too_ mature. You need to let loose sometimes."

"Thank you Dr. Ash." Paul shot Ash a death glare. "I'm perfectly fine the way I am, I don't need you telling me how retarded I need to be."

"Come on man. It'll be fun." Gary tried to take the controller out of Paul's hands. His attempt failed because Paul kicked him in the stomach. "Oww…you didn't have to do that." Gary held his stomach. "Plus, _Dawn's_ going to be there." Paul threw the controller at him.

"Don't. Care." Paul huffed, flushing a pinkish hue.

"Uh-oh. Little Paul's embarrassed!" Drew teased, but his smirked slowly turned into a frown when Paul's face got really serious. "C-Come on, man. Why not?"

"No." Paul picked up the controller again and began playing, avoiding eye contact with Drew who was digging through his pockets to find his wallet. He pulled a five dollar bill out of his wallet and waved it in front of Paul.

"Five bucks?" Drew waved it some more. Paul snatched it out of his hands.

"Deal." Paul was still looking away, most likely embarrassed of the bribe. Drew smirked and turned to Ash.

"What time is it now?" Ash looked down at his watch, then checked the lights across the street.

"Well, it's just about 2:00am. Wanna go now? Our best bet is going through the window." Everyone got up quickly and headed downstairs, well, except for Paul who sighed and slowly made his way out of the door.

**--AT MISTY'S HOUSE.--**

"Mmmmuuuh." Dawn woke up next to May in Misty's bed. May, Misty and Leaf were all peacefully sleeping with no covers on while wearing tank tops and panties. Dawn sat up and looked around the room and couldn't see anything. "Why did it have to be so damn hot tonight?" Dawn got out of the bed and headed to the bathroom to get a drink of water. She filled up the glass on the counter and took a swig. She gave a quick look of herself in the mirror to realize she had just spilled water on it. "God, I'm so tired I can't drink water right." Dawn walked outside the bathroom stripping off her tank top revealing her filly pink bra, and started searching for her bag on Misty's floor, then heard the click coming from the window. _"Oh shit, what was that?"_ She quickly ran back into the bathroom.

**--OUTSIDE MISTY'S HOUSE.--**

"Thank God Misty's room is on the first floor." Gary whispered. "I mean. Imagine us trying to reach up there." He pointed to the top floor window.

"I know what you mean." Drew flicked his hair. "So, who's going to open the window?" Ash looked at Drew, or at least trying to since it was so dark outside, and Paul was hogging the flashlight.

"I thought you were going to, since you want to see May and all." Drew flushed and punched Ash hard on the head.

"Like hell I would!" Ash rubbed his sore head mumbling curses at Drew. Paul sighed with annoyance.

"Would you keep it down? If you guys really want to do it, then just do it. If you don't, I'm going home." Paul flashed the light in Drew and Gary's eyes, they both squinted and blocked their eyes with their hands.

"Well, why don't you do it then, Mr. I'm-So-Mature?" Gary snapped under his breath. Paul shook his head.

"What, do you want _more_ money? You know, a real man wouldn't have to be paid to go on a panty raid." Drew nudged Gary and winked, reverse psychology at its finest.

"Fine. Just Shut up." Paul shoved the flashlight into Drew's hands. _"I was afraid it'd come to this."_ Paul opened the window ever so slightly to see if anyone was up, he didn't notice anyone so he opened it some more and slowly inched himself in. He looked around the dark room and saw nothing. He leaned out the window. "It's safe. Hurry up." Drew passed Paul the flashlight and one-by-one all of the boys got themselves in the room.

Dawn pressed herself to the door, trying to listen in on whoever may be there. _"Maybe it was a big bug or something."_ She glanced at the mirror to find she still didn't have a clean tank top on. _"Damnit. I forgot to grab a new tank top. But nothing seems to be there so I'll just quickly change outside."_ She grabbed the doorknob to open the door.

All of the boys got adjusted to the dark, they could see better now. Drew was the first one to take a couple of steps and leaned downward. He pushed his hand on something comfy and soft. He looked over to the other guys and mouthed: _"The bed." _They all looked downwards to find the three girls uncovered with tank tops and panties lying there peacefully sleeping. Drew, Ash and Gary felt the nosebleed dripping from their faces, Paul just blushed a little at the sight. Gary was still covering his nose when turned to the guys.

"Hey guys, there's only three girls here. Where's Dawn?" They all shrugged. They stopped in their tracks when they heard the sound of a door creaking open. They all turned around to see Dawn, nearly naked, strutting out attempting to put up her hair with a ponytail while looking for a tank top.

"God I can't see anything." The guys sat there and watched her, now noticing that she couldn't seem them, for now. She was still rummaging around. "Where's that damn tank top at?" She finally got her hair up and was now moving things around on the floor. Gary, Drew and Ash were obviously bleeding at the marvellous sight that was Dawn in frilly lingerie, but Paul was covering the lower half of his face with one hand. Dawn started to regain her vision, and she noticed the tank top on the floor near the bed. "Ah! There you are!" Paul didn't move, but he didn't know the tank top she wanted was right by him. She started to walk towards him, eyes only on the tank top, until she tripped over May's bag, and fell on top of something soft-like.

"OH SH--." Ash accidentally said until Drew put his hand over Ash's mouth. They watched in horror of what was in front of them.

"..Oww." Dawn moaned and opened her eyes to see a steaming red Paul who fainted from blood loss. Dawn gasped and got up quickly. "WHAT THE HELL!!!" She screamed. The three boys panicked and picked up the fainted Paul in a hurry.

"Let's get out of here!" Gary was stopped by an awaking Leaf, so he dropped Paul's leg.

"What's going on Dawn?" Leaf yawned and rubbed her eyes. She opened them to see a blushing Gary who was right up to her face,

"Let's do it. Right now." Gary said in a serious tone. Leaf flushed red and slapped him hard enough to knock him off the bed.

"AS IF YOU PERVERTED BASTARD!" This awoke May and Misty immediately, they shot from the bed and sat up.

"DREW." May said awakening from a dream. She was still blind and rubbing her eyes. When she re-opened her eyes she saw Drew holding Paul's upper body and telling Gary to pick up Paul's leg again. He looked at her with a smirk.

"Dreaming about me?" May flushed a pink hue and clenched her fists.

"YOU." She huffed with a threatening voice. "WHY ARE YOU HERE?!" She attempted to lunge at him but Misty held her back. Misty was full awake now and understood the situation, but she knew if she got violent the bedroom war would never end. The guys saw the opportunity and got Paul out the window, the last person out the window was Ash, who glanced at Misty, flushed and waved before jumping out the window.

Dawn stood there, still shocked of what just happened, looked at her friends on the bed. May was still mad, but she calmed down, Misty was sighing with relief and Leaf was underneath the covers.

"What was _that_?" May got up from the bed and pulled on some short-shorts, afraid that _they_ might return. "Leaf, they're gone, you can get out from underneath the covers now." Leaf re-emerged from the covers and looked around to see if it was true. She glanced at Dawn who plopped herself on the bed holding her hand over her mouth.

"What happened Dawn?" Dawn shook her head. Misty patted Dawns back in comfort.

"Dawn, you got to tell us, you were the only one awake before we were." Dawn looked at Misty, teary-eyed. She started to sniffled.

"I…"

"I….?" May leaned in closer patting Dawn's back too.

"I tripped on your bag…" Dawn sniffled and rubbed her teary eyes. "Trying to get a tank top, and I fell on top of..."

"Who Dawn?" Leaf scooted closer. Dawn turned around to her friends and sniffled once more. She took in a big breath and let it out.

"Paul." Dawn covered her face in embarrassment as her friends gasped in shock. May clenched her fists again, her eyes blazed with flames.

"Those retards tainted our pure, innocent, Dawn!" Leaf, Misty and Dawn sweat-dropped in unison and sighed.

"Well, that was pretty stupid of them." Misty crawled back into bed. "But for now, we can't do anything about it." They all nodded in shame and crawled into the bed again following Misty's lead.

"But we'll get them good soon enough." May whispered hugging Dawn.

"Yup." Dawn yawned and fell asleep.

**--BACK AT GARY'S HOUSE.--**

Ash collapsed on the bed right next to the unconscious Paul. "Well, this mission was a failure."

Drew sat in the bean bag chair next to the T.V. "Not really."

Gary sat up from the floor. "How is this not a fail? They woke up and we didn't score any panties!"

Drew sighed and took out his cell phone and waggled it. "That's true, but I got myself a new background on my phone."

"When did ya take that?" Ash sat up from the bed with a curious look on his face.

"When you guys were drooling over Dawn. And besides, it's not about how I got a new picture of May, it's the fact we saw a wonderful sight and that we found out that our little mature Paul is a closet pervert." Drew pulled a twisted grin and point and the still unconscious Paul on Gary's bed. They all laughed.

"You do realize that they'll try to get back at us, right?" Ash sighed and lied back down.

"What could they possibly do?" Drew smirked and flicked his hair. Drew was too naïve to know what lied ahead. Poor naïve Drew.


	3. Plot to Make you Cry

**Here's Chapter Three! I like it a lot, my friend gave me the idea, and so she and I make a cameo into the chapter! ENJOY! This chapter is called: "Plot to Make you Cry" Beware, it gets pretty drama-ish. There are more hints of Oldrivalshipping and definitely more Pokeshipping. There'll be more Ikarishipping I swear! But the other couples have to have their light, right?**

Dawn was waiting outside her house waiting for May on another painful Monday morning. _"I still can't believe that happened. How am I going to show my face?"_ Dawn sighed a deep sigh, she crouched down and held her knees, drawing pictures in the gravel with a stick. She drew quick, sloppy heart and quickly erased it, realizing what she drew while thinking about Friday. _"WHAT WAS THAT? I did not just draw a heart."_

"Aww. Why'd you erase it?" Dawn looked up to see May looking over her pointing at the once, drawn heart.

"Ah! M-May! W-What're you doing here?" Dawn jumped and kicked around the gravel some more. May gave Dawn a puzzled look.

"I always come to pick you up. What's wrong Dawn?" Dawn grabbed May's arm and starting running.

"Oh, nothing's wrong! I promise May, there's absolutely nothing—OOFF." Dawn ran into something, or rather _someone_. Dawn looked up to see Paul who was glaring straight at her face. "...Wrong…" She turned her head to May who was shaking her head. She pulled Dawn away from Paul in an instant.

"Hey, look, it's just like what happened Friday night." Gary nudged Paul's arm. Paul punched Gary's arm and started walking off. Gary groaned, turned around to smirk at Dawn and May, and ran up to catch up with Paul. Dawn had her head down, and May patted her back.

"Hey, don't listen to them Dawn. It's going to be fine." May grabbed Dawn's hand and started walking again. They saw Leaf and Misty waiting at the usual place for May and Dawn, so May made Dawn run to them, still holding her hand.

"Wait—May!"

"Come on you downer! Life's only bad when you look at it that way!" Dawn just smiled and followed May's lead. "HEY!" Dawn shouted at Misty and Leaf to catch their attention. Leaf grabbed Misty and they ran into each other forming one giant group hug. They all laughed, breaking the group hug and continuing walking to school.

"So, how was everybody's weekend?" Misty was rummaging through her bag looking for something. She stopped when she saw the depressed faces of her friends remembering their horrible weekend after the events of Friday night. "Right, um, stupid question." She nodded and went back to looking through her bag.

"Umm, Misty, what are you looking for?" Leaf leaned in to peek. Misty moved away and hid her bag.

"It's a secret." Misty winked. "That is, until I find it." She smiled and giggled, and pulled out a piece of paper. "Found it!" She held it up to the sky in all its glory.

"That's great Misty, but what is _it_?" Dawn tried to get it out of her hands but missed when Misty scooted to the side. Misty laughed and winked.

"It's a secret plan." Misty waved the paper around.

"A secret plan? For what?" May stopped walking and tapped her foot.

"_What for_? Geez, I thought you all knew what I meant. It's a plan to get back at the guys! Bask in my genius glory!" Misty bowed while the girls clapped and cheered.

"That's amazing! But, what is the plan exactly?" Leaf was still jumping up and down clapping in delight.

"Well, you're just going to have to wait, 'cause the bell's going to ring in about two minutes!" Dawn screamed when glancing at her watch, she took the hand of May and bolted it to the school.

**--SCHOOL.--**

_"Oh God."_ Dawn stared at the note taped to the Chemistry room door. _Lab today, meet in the third Science Lab. Lab partners are listed below. "Fantastic. Anyways, who's my partner?" _Dawn scrolled down with her finger to her name, and scrolled it to the right to show her partner's name. She paused for a second to process the horror running through her mind. "WHAT THE HELL IS THIS?!" She screamed out loud stomping her foot to the ground.

"Could you please shut up, troublesome girl? For maybe, two seconds?" Dawn twisted her head to look behind herself, even though she knew she didn't want to look. Paul nudged her body out of the way and read the list of names. He smirked and titled his head an angle to see Dawn's angry face.

"Guess it's just you and me." He sighed and put his hand on her head, messing up her hair and started walking up to the lab. He stopped near the stairwell and shot a glare at the dumbfounded Dawn. "Are you coming or not?" He snapped sarcastically and waited for Dawn to catch up to him.

They continued walking, with Dawn following Paul rather than being beside him. _"Why is he talking to me? This is so weird."_ She looked up to see the back of Paul's head still looking straight forward and minding his own business. Dawn looked back down to her feet. _"I'd thought he'd hate me more after what happened Friday."_ Dawn flushed and bumped into Paul who halted when he noticed nobody around. He looked around and did a double-take just to make sure, then he looked at Dawn seriously.

"What, do I have something on my face?" Dawn said nervously, twiddling her thumbs. Paul sighed and leaned in. Dawn flushed a pinkish hue, he was so close!

"Listen here, girl. If you ever say one thing about Friday to anyone, I'll come after you. I show no mercy on women." Dawn clenched a fist and shook it in his face.

"If it's a fight you want, a fight you'll get! Bring it on, I'm not afraid on you!" Dawn got right up in his face. "This is war, mister." She poked his forehead and smirked. Paul snickered and pressed his fingers on his forehead.

"How can you be so serious when you were blushing two seconds ago?" Dawn stiffened, he was right.

"I-I wasn't blushing! You're a liar, and as if I'd ever blush from the sight of you!" Paul crossed his arms and raised an eyebrow, not believing her. "And besides," she jabbed his chest with her finger, "I'm not the one who fainted from a nosebleed from the sight of my gorgeous body." Paul covered his face with his palm to hide the pink brought on his face. "See? Got nothing to say now, do ya?" She flicked his forehead, "No mercy my ass." Dawn walked past him on the way to the Chemistry lab. She turned around and smirked. "Are you coming or not?" Paul groaned, muttered a curse and followed Dawn.

**--AT LUNCH.--**

"And that was all, until we actually hard to work together in the lab." Dawn took a bite of her salad. "He had nothing on me."

"Wow, that's amazing Dawn." May smiled and took a sip of water. Leaf pointed her fork at Dawn and winked.

"You know Dawn, I've know you for a while, but I never thought you had the guts to stand up to Paul."

"Yeah, seriously, kudos to you." Misty shot a thumbs up and took a bite ok her spaghetti. "Yuck. What do you think is in this stuff?" Misty dropped the fork and took a swig of May's water.

"Oh by the way Misty, what was this master plan?" Dawn giggled and scraped some of her salad on Misty's plate.

"Well, first off, do you think you and May can spare a few minutes during Art?" May and Dawn nodded.

"I don't think that's a problem, why?" May took a bite of her fries and offered Misty one, Misty snatched it from May's hand.

"Okay so," Misty finished chewing the fry, "Leaf and I have gym together while you two have Art, right?" Everyone nodded. "But, Leaf and I aren't the only ones in our Gym class, Drew, Ash, Gary and Paul are there too."

"Go on…" Leaf leaned in.

"I was thinking, Leaf and I can sneak in the guy's locker room, and steal their clothes!" they all bursted out laughing. Dawn was wiping her eyes.

"That's good, really good."

"You think we'd be able to sneak in without getting caught?" Leaf sat there and twiddled her fork, playing with her salad.

"Oh sure. Besides, the teachers have a ten minute meeting during that period, so she'll be out." Misty stabbed the portion the salad Dawn had given her and took a bite with no worries.

"Oh, okay then." May sighed with relief, then paused. "Wait, Misty, why do you know that?" Dawn and Leaf looked a Misty with curious faces. Misty smirked and crossed her arms.

"I have my sources, oh do I have my sources." She cackled under her breath, all of the girls sweat-dropped.

"You can be pretty scary when you want to be Misty." Dawn giggled. "So, I guess you guys are going to do this near the end of the period right? So they're like, in the showers when you're stealing their clothes?" Misty nodded.

"I have to say Misty, you are a pure genius." May handed her another fry and shoved one in her mouth as well.

"I wouldn't expect any manners from the beast, I mean, did you see the way she devoured that fry? One bite is all it takes." May looked up to see Drew, holding a tray of fries himself, with Ash and Gary snickering beside him. Paul was behind, drowning them out with music and chowing down a pizza pocket. May held her fork to his face, her face darkened.

"You wanna fight, punk?" May inched the fork closer to Drew's face.

"Oh here it goes again." Dawn sighed and relaxed her hand on her palm. She glanced at Paul who tore off another piece of his pizza pocket, while scrolling on his iPod. He noticed her and sent a death glare her way, she stuck out her tongue. "Hmph." She turned around and crossed her arms.

"I'd like to see you try." Dawn went back to the trouble at hand, hearing Drew's voice taunting May once again.

"I could take you anytime, anywhere." May seethed. Drew whipped out his phone and waggled in front of her face like he did that dreadful summer.

"Ah-ah-ah. Not this time." Drew said in a taunting voice. May's eyes widened when she saw yet another picture of her, close to nude. She flushed, gritting her teeth and clenching her fists in embarrassment knowing what he would do if she made a scene. She sat back down and began eating her fries again. Dawn found this frustrating, she couldn't take it anymore. She stood up instantly and grabbed Drew by the collar, not caring who was looking.

"Listen here, buddy. I don't know who you think you are," She pulled his face closer, Paul glanced up, seeing how close the two were. "But if you think you can just stroll in here and manipulate my friend like that, you're sadly mistaken." Drew was still in the state of shock when Dawn grabbed the phone out of his hand and deleted the photo. She shoved the phone in his pocket and got up in his face. "Now you have nothing to look at when you get bored." Ash and Gary snickered and Paul twisted a tiny, satisfied smirk. Dawn turned to sit at her table again, seeing the gaping faces of her friends. She picked up her fork and angrily took a bite of her nearly destroyed salad. Misty and Leaf couldn't hold it in anymore, they both bursted out laughing, along with Gary and Ash. Ash smacked Drew's back and waved his hand in front of his face.

"Man," he snickered, "You got wrecked by _Dawn_." Drew grimaced and flicked his hair. He cursed under his breath and walked to the table farthest from the girls. Paul paused and glanced at Dawn, who stuck out her tongue at him again.

"Guess you can be serious if you want to." Paul sneered. Dawn put down her fork and crossed her arms.

"You didn't believe me, did you?" Dawn spat, Paul shrugged and walked off after his friends.

May was still staring at Dawn with her mouth wide open. Leaf leaned over at closed it.

"What, do I have something on my face?" Dawn rubbed her face. May was wiping her eyes, she started tearing up.

"No…no, but," she hicced, "That was the best thing…anyone has done for…me" Dawn patted her back and gave her a great big hug.

"Its okay, it's okay. Boy was I nervous, but I was happy that I stood up for you, I just couldn't take it anymore, something had to be done." Dawn released May from her grasp and took in a deep breath. "I was so nervous…"

"Like I said Dawn, I never thought you had it in you. You were kind of the shy one of the bunch, you know?" Leaf high-fived Dawn.

"Yeah! But I guess that's no more!" Misty shot Dawn a high-five as well.

"Oh, is he ever going to get it." May cracked her knuckles. "I'm not going to take it anymore!" May's tears had disappeared, and were now replaced with flames of rage.

**"YEAH!" **They all cheered loudly, causing the whole cafeteria to stare at them, even the boys.

"Something's suspicious." Drew said munching on his fries back at the boy's table. "Where does Dawn get off talking that way to me?" He shoved three fries in his mouth.

"You know, you say those things about being a beast with bad manners to May, but in reality, your eating manners are worse." Gary sipped his Coca-Cola, snickering.

"The funnier thing is, it was _Dawn_ who took you down." Ash was still laughing, covering his mouth, knowing that sooner or later Drew would punch him.

"That's what's suspicious." Drew looked back to the four girls, giggling away. "It's disgusting. My picture of May was deleted and now Dawn's super brave."

"Not quite." Paul said, actually listening to what his friends were talking about. "She was shaking when she was holding her collar. She's still the shy and nervous Dawn we knew back in Junior High." He took the last bite of his pizza pocket and guzzled his water down, Drew narrowed his eyes.

"Since when do you care about what she does? You're never in the conversations when we talk about _them_."

"I don't." Paul avoided the question and drowned him out with his music once again.

"Right, whatever." Drew stuffed more fries in his mouth.

"Do you think we should do something?" Gary engulfed another mouthful of Coke down his throat.

"Of course we're going to do _something_. Drew got destroyed by a _girl_." Ash snickered some more.

"I swear Ash, say one more thing about that and I'll punch you out." Drew snapped and shoved more fries in his mouth. Ash stopped laughing and took a bite of pizza. "I'll think of something tonight."

**--GYM/ART CLASS.--**

May and Dawn groaned, staring at the clock in Art class. They couldn't sit still, knowing the fun that was going to happen in mere minutes. Dawn beeped to see a text from Misty. She looked at May with fire in her eyes.

"It's Showtime." They high-fived each other, then acted sick towards the teacher to get out of class and they were on their way.

"Are they coming?" Leaf was scoping out the area for anyone looking.

"Yep." Misty nodded and took a deep breath. "Let's do this." Leaf and Misty put up their school uniform gym hoodies to hide their faces if anything were to happen. They walked in the boy's locker room with little hesitation. It reeked of sweat, Leaf and Misty gagged on the fumes and were feeling hot from the humidity from the showers. Misty heard guy small-talk and tried to work as quickly as possible. Since all of the guys wore the same gym uniforms, they had to look around for their individual bags. Misty knew Ash's from swim practice so she knew that if his was here, the other guys' bags would be around the same spot. She spotted the ragged red bag on a bench in the corner, along with three other bags. She hissed and beckoned Leaf over and they rummaged through the other bags to see if they were Gary, Drew, or Paul's bags. Leaf ran through a neat green bag and pulled out a picture of Drew. She smirked and turned around to Misty.

"This one's definitely Drew's." She whispered playfully as she slung the bag over her shoulder. Then she found Gary's signature necklace on his bag and smiled. Misty noticed this.

"Ooohh. Is that _Gary's_ bag with _Gary's_ necklace on top?" Misty teased quietly. Leaf flushed and slung over Gary's bag over her other shoulder. She nodded and pointed to the door. Misty picked up the other bag, assuming it was Paul's because his iPod was inside. They bolted out the door and gasped outside when they felt the fresh air flow into their lungs. No one was out of the showers yet, boy or girl, but they would be anytime soon. Misty looked up to see Dawn and May waving at the end of the gym at the doorway. Leaf and Misty booked it over as fast as they could, panting and gasping for air from the excitement.

"Those are their bags?" Dawn was trying to hold back the laughter already.

"Yep, boy are we in for a treat." Leaf shot a thumbs up and stood right next to May. She handed her Drew's bag, while Misty handed Dawn Paul's. "That's Drew's you know, have fun." May flamed with fury and excitement as she tore apart the bag from the inside and spread all of his clothes down the hallway. Dawn found this funny so she did the same with Paul's clothing.

_"That was awesome. Wait 'til you get a load of this Paul." _Dawn pinned his boxers to the bulletin board. Misty snickered, she did the same, and just to join in, Leaf did throw the clothes down the hallway like May. They all laughed, with May rolling on the floor holding her stomach. Leaf helped her up, and put a finger to her lips.

"People are coming out of the showers." Dawn checked her watch, it was probably a couple of seconds until they got their ultimate revenge.

"Right about…now." Misty pointed to the boy's locker room. May quickly threw the boy's bags out of sight, so they wouldn't be caught, or accused. Shortly after they heard a girlish-scream. It came from the mouths of the presidents of the Drew and Paul fan club, Caitlin and Kristen, who fainted shortly after from blood loss from the showing of four boys in towels running out of the locker room.

"SOMEONE STOLE OUR CLOTHES!" Ash screamed at the top of his lungs. Drew was angry, but kind of showed off his body to his darling fans, and same with Gary, just 'cause he was the local pimp. Paul sat there, in fury, no one tried to get near him knowing what would've happened to them.

"HEY!" May screamed at Drew, and waved. "IF I DIDN'T KNOW BETTER, I'D SAY THE CULPRIT WAS OUTSIDE THE GYM." Drew shook his fist in fury at May, and ignored her because he wasn't stupid enough to walk outside of the gym half-naked. Ash on the other hand was, he grinned and waved at May.

"THANKS MAY!" Ash darted off to the side doors to the hallways.

"Wait—Ash!" Gary shouted after him, but it was too late.

"WHAT THE HELL IS THIS?!" Ash screamed from outside the hallway. There was no use now, the other boys followed the voice and headed towards the hallway. They gaped in shock, to see their clothes spread throughout the hallway and pinned to the bulletin board. By this time, the girls were rolling around, pounding theirs fists to the floor. The boys immediately start plucking their clothes off the board and picking up the remaining from the floor. Drew ran up to May, who was still on the floor laughing.

"Are you happy now?" Drew was extremely pissed, and wasn't up for any crap. May wiped the tears from her eyes.

"Happy? Are you assuming _I_ did this?" Drew rolled his eyes and flicked his hair.

"Of course you did it! Who else would do it?" May ran her finger up Drew's chest , which was pretty well built by the way, seductively.

"Now, why would I do that?" May whispered. Drew gulped and flushed a pinkish hue.

"That was probably because you just couldn't resist the feeling of seeing my very tempting body." Drew sneered looking back at the others who were still picking up there clothes, except Paul, who was pulling up his boxers underneath his towel and slipping on his pants. _"That's, probably a good idea."_ Drew thought to himself, ignoring May.

"As if." May shot back. Drew pulled a disbelieving face.

"Then why is your hand _still_ on my chest?" May flushed and instantly jerked her hand from Drew's chest. Drew chuckled and flicked his hair, then walked away, slapping Gary (who had his pants on now) a high-five on his way back to the gym. Gary saw Leaf and started running over towards her at high speed. In mere seconds he had run into Leaf giving her a hug. Leaf flushed and freaked.

"What the hell Gary?! What's with you?" Gary groaned and started putting all his weight on her. Leaf could feel his weight over powering her and eventually she lost her balance, falling over with Gary on top of her. Leaf's face turned beat red. "See, look what you've done. People are staring!" She hissed, while her friends were watching, giggling.

"Is it really that difficult to hug your boyfriend in public?" Leaf heard some girls gossiping around. She flushed even redder, and tried to move from underneath Gary, but squirming just made him fall straight on her chest.

"That's good, don't move." She heard Gary's muffled voice from her chest. "And why is it hard to hug me in public, I am your boyfriend, after all."  
"I'M NOT YOUR GIRLFRIEND!" Leaf gained enough force to push Gary off of herself, got up a kicked him and ran. Gary rubbed his side and sat up, he looked down the hallway where Leaf ran.

"Did I do something wrong?" Gary sighed looking depressed, he looked up to Dawn. "He doesn't hate you, you know. As for me, I think she hates me." He turned his head back to the hallway still sitting on the floor. Dawn was confused about who Gary was talking about but helped him up anyways. Dawn smiled at Gary.

"She doesn't hate you. In fact, I think she likes you," Dawn and Gary looked back at the other girls who nodded, reassuring Gary. "I think she's shy, that's all."

"If anything, you should try a different approach." May tapped his shoulder. "You know, like small talk? And maybe no perverted things?"

"Easier said, than done." Gary snickered and rubbed the back of his head. "I'll get her someday." Gary left and headed for the locker room in search of the bags.

"That was kind of cute." Misty sighed, she knew Leaf and Gary both liked each other, but getting Gary to cooperate and Leaf to overcome shyness wasn't going to happen anytime soon.

"It was." Dawn smiled and then looked at May with narrowing eyes. "Now, what I _don't_ understand is how little Miss 'I-Hate-Drew' was feeling him up." May flushed.

"WAS NOT. I hate that a-hole." May quickly covered herself up, but Dawn didn't buy it.

"Hey Misty, could you go a find Leaf? May and I need to talk." Misty nodded and ran to look for Leaf. Dawn turned to May again, and pressed her fingers to her forehead. "How long is this going to keep up? Honestly May, I _know_ for a fact that you guys really like each other, and so far all you've done is bitch at each other." May twiddled her thumbs, she wasn't looking Dawn in the eyes. "Listen, I'm your best friend, and no, I haven't had relationship before but it just doesn't seem right, so stop trying to pull the wool over my eyes. You like him, don't you?" May paused and looked downwards to the floor.

"Y-yes…but…"

"But, _what?_"

"I don't know _what_, but something tells me that it isn't meant to be."

"May, this isn't the _Young and the Restless_ this is high school, everyone has their ups and downs. You just got to keeping moving forward, things will improve, trust me." May nodded and gave Dawn a hug, Dawn hugged back and looked down towards the gym. "Now," Dawn pulled away May. "As for Ash and Misty, it's a done deal. Misty doesn't think she likes him, but he obviously does, but he's too dense to notice her feelings, neither is he smart enough to put it in them into action."

"Seriously though, we should do something." May looked at Dawn, smirking. "But that just leaves you and Paul."

"Nope. Not going to happen, I hate that guy." Dawn crossed her arms.

"But that's what I say about Drew and you don't believe me." May nudged her Dawn's elbow.

"That's you and Drew though, and you guys have been like that forever. I hate Paul, and he hates me. End of story. Paul doesn't even say more than two sentences to me in a day anyway."

"Fine then." May pouted, and ran over to Ash, pulling Dawn there along with her, holding her hand. Ash was fully dressed now and was looking for his bag, he looked pretty frustrated. He looked up to see May and Dawn running up to him, and he waved a tiny wave. He looked around Dawn and May and pouted, then went back to searching. "Hey Ash, we have something to ask you."

"Shoot."

"Do you like Misty?" May asked bluntly, causing Ash to flush a little pink and pull down his hat.

"So what if I do?"

"Well, don't you think you should tell her?" Dawn cooed, linking arms with Ash to tease him. Paul seemed to notice this from across the gym, Dawn saw him and spat out her tongue at him. They heard the doors open and a gasp. May nudged Dawn, which caused her to look back to see a shocked Misty who had returned from looking for Leaf. Dawn jerked away from Ash when she noticed she was still linking arms with him.

"M-Misty, this isn't what it looks like…" Dawn waved her hands in front of herself to reassure Misty, but it didn't work.

"Dawn you traitor!" Misty screamed and ran out the door in an instant. Dawn ran to get her, but was stopped by May grabbing her wrist.

"Ash, you need to go." May said sternly, putting her hand on Ash's shoulder. "She loves you." Ash widened his eyes for moments before they calmed into a serious stare.

"I know. Thanks, May." Ash ran after Misty through the doors.

"Do you think they'll be okay?" Dawn was tearing up. "This is all _my_ fault, after all."

"Dawn, if anything, this might bring them closer."

Misty was running as fast as she could. "How could she do that? How could _he_ do that!?" She was wiping her tears with her arm, while trying to watch where she was going. "I HATE YOU ASH KETCHUM!" She was halted by someone grabbing her wrist.

"Is…is that true Misty? You hate me?" Ash had a sadden look cast upon his face. Misty stood there, as if he could ask her that!

"Yes I do! I thought I loved you, but I think I guess wrong!" Misty's face was red and puffy, she wiped even more tears that ran down her face.

"Well, I don't hate you." Ash looked her straight in the eye. "What you saw back there, was Dawn, trying to get me to tell you that I love you too." Misty's eyes widened, she blushed a little and looked down to her hand, which Ash was still holding. "So, don't get mad at Dawn. She was trying to help us."

"Do…do you really mean it?" Misty calmed down, but was still tearing up.

"Yeah, Dawn's an okay girl, she looks out for you." Ash didn't get the question.

"I know that…I mean, do you really love me?" Misty's eyes were serious, and Ash sensed that because of the atmosphere that surrounded them.

"Yes, I really do." Ash took a deep breath. Misty hugged him in mere moments, she was still crying, but now, with tears of joy. Ash embraced her as well, but soon Misty broke the embrace, kissing Ash on the cheek. She took his hand once again and smiled.

"Let's go back now."

Yeah." Ash and Misty walked down the hallway together, hand in hand.

Meanwhile, back at the gym, Dawn was worrying about Misty and Ash. _"I did all of this. I'm so sorry Misty, I'm a horrible friend." _Dawn sat against the wall alone, holding her knees. May left with Leaf, who was with Misty until she ran off. "I don't care if I'm late, I should rot here."

"Well, go ahead then, but I bet some people would be pretty pissed." Dawn lifted her head to see Paul, listening to music with one earphone in his ear. Dawn looked away angrily.

"I don't want to talk to you right now."

"Alright then." Paul started to walk away, with his hands in his pockets and his bag hung over his shoulder.

"Wait." Dawn called quietly. Paul stopped and turned his head. "I said I didn't want to talk, that doesn't mean you have to leave. Can you stay until Misty comes back?" Paul sighed and set his bag down and sat down next her.

_"It feels weird, but nice. But I kind of wish it wasn't this silent."_ She felt something poke her shoulder, it was Paul offering her a head phone. She took and stuck it in her ear, he changed the song to something she knew. _"I know this song, it's sad. I didn't know Paul listened to this kind of stuff."_ Dawn yawned and drifted away into the music, falling asleep leaning her head on Paul's shoulder. Paul glanced down to see Dawn's sleeping face, he smiled a little and went back to listening to music again. He closed his eyes too, but only to rest. Ash and Misty opened the gym doors to find the two sitting together, but Paul didn't notice them.

"Aww, look at them. That's kinda cute." Misty sighed in awe.

"It's weird seeing Paul this way, but I guess it's for the better." Ash rubbed the back of his head, and grasped Misty's hand a little tighter.

"Maybe, they'll find the same thing we did." Misty smiled at Ash, closed the door, and headed the next class with him, leaving the two in peace.


	4. Take You Seriously

**DUN DUN DUN. Time for super cute cliché time! Sorry this took so long, it's kind of crunch time in school, but I hope you still like the chapter though! Please review and ENJOY!**

"Hey, wake up." Dawn heard a fuzzy voice, which was slowly getting clearer, she groaned and ignored it. She felt someone nudging her. "Dawn, hey, wake up. My shoulder's getting sore." Dawn opened her eyes to see Paul shaking her a little. She shot up, noticing she was leaning against him.

"Oh I-I'm sorry. Did I fall asleep?" Dawn felt warm, she was had a jacket over her, she turned to Paul, who had no uniform jacket on.

"You looked cold. The gym gets cool sometimes." Paul avoided looking at her. Dawn smiled and passed Paul the jacket, blushing a little.

"Thanks." Dawn looked around, there was no one in the gym besides them. And Misty didn't come back yet as far as she knew. _"I hope Misty and Ash are okay."_ Dawn sighed and hugged her knees again. Paul glanced down at Dawn, who was getting teary eyed.

"What time is it?" Paul asked trying to get Dawn to focus on something else. Dawn shook her head and looked at her watch.

"It's…3:10pm?" Dawn widened her eyes, she didn't know she slept this long.

"We missed last period. It doesn't matter if go now 'cause school ends in another ten minutes." Paul put on his jacket and stood up picking up his bag and swinging it over his shoulder. He looked at Dawn, who was still sitting on the floor. "Well, are you coming?" He held out his hand to her. Dawn was shocked, but she smiled anyway.

"Yeah." She took Paul's hand and he pulled her up. "Wait, where are we going?" Paul shrugged. They began walking towards the door, when May and Leaf came in.

"Dawn! We were worried, you never came to class!" May sighed with delight. She grabbed Leaf by the wrist and ran up to Dawn and Paul.

"We've been looking everywhere! But we found Ash and Misty, and they said you were in here." Leaf nodded. May did a double-take at Dawn and Paul, she smiled slyly.

"Oh lookie here, did we miss something?" Dawn and Paul looked at each other with puzzled faces and then looked at May. May snickered and pointed to Dawn and Paul's hands, with which still holding each other. Dawn and Paul clicked in to what May was pointing at and jerked away instantly, pinkish hues spreading across their faces. Dawn placed her hands behind her back and Paul's were stuck into his pockets.

"Oh, leave them alone, May." Leaf nudged May playfully.

"Aww, fine." May pouted and crossed her arms. "Are you going home Dawn? We're going to cut class for today, it's been pretty wild." Dawn nodded, she was pretty tired and still drowsy from her hour nap. She rubbed her eyes and yawned. May grabbed Dawn's hand and pulled her next to her. "We'll go home now." Dawn yawned and moaned sleepily. They started walking off, but before they went out the door way May stopped and turned to Paul.

"Thanks Paul." May smiled, she didn't know if Paul heard her, but she didn't care.

**--2 WEEKS LATER: LUNCH HOUR.--**

Dawn's head was down on the lunch table. She groaned, waiting for her friends to arrive.

"Umm, Dawn?" Dawn moaned and looked up to see Misty, who was holding a tray with pizza on it. She returned her head to the table and moaned some more. "Dawn, I wouldn't have my head on there if I were you. The tables are pretty dirty." Dawn shot up from the table and groaned. "What's wrong, Dawn? You're not yourself."

"I'm depressed." Dawn groaned, holding her stomach. "I can't eat anything besides salad. No junk food." Misty giggled.

"Why?"

"I can't fit into my bathing suit. It's been bugging me." Misty giggled some more. "Why is that funny, I'm getting fat. " Dawn moaned.

"Dawn, you're not fat, if anything, you haven't changed at all. Maybe you just grew, you've had that bathing suit for about a year now." Misty took a drink of her milk and waved at May and Leaf who were making their way through the crowd. May and Leaf took one look at Dawn and sighed.

"Dawn, what's wrong this time?" May sat down next to Misty. Dawn took a bite of her salad.

"Ask Misty." Dawn said with her mouth full. May shrugged, Misty leaned over and whispered to May and Leaf what she was so bent out of shape over.

"Ohh. This is because the school trip?" Leaf caught on quickly. Dawn nodded slowly.

"How am I going to go to a hot springs resort with a pool if my bathing suit doesn't fit?" Dawn cried and let her head fall to the table again.

"Dirty." Misty reminded Dawn, she jolted her head up from the table again.

"The trip is in two days." Dawn sighed, resting her face on her palm.

"Listen Dawn, we can go shopping if you want." May chimed. "I wouldn't mind getting a new bathing suit for the occasion." Dawn's face brightened.

"Really?! That'd be awesome!" Dawn grabbed May's hands. "Can we, can we?" May sweat-dropped, she nodded cautiously. Dawn was a compulsive shopper, and bought anything she saw. May, Misty and Leaf were going to have to watch how she spent her money.

"Sure, why not? We can go tonight, if you want." Misty took another sip of milk. "We can all meet at the bus stop by my house. It's the closest one to the mall." Dawn wolfed her salad down, ready to go now. "Woah, woah, calm down Dawn."

"Yeah, it's only lunch, we still have two periods left too." Leaf sweat-dropped and passed Dawn some water. "You should probably wash that down with this, unless you want to get sick." Dawn snatched the water and took a swig.

"I'm sorry, I'm just so excited! Nothing could ruin my mood."

**--CHEMISTRY.--**

_"At least, that's what I thought."_ Dawn was once again in the chemistry lab, which meant she was stuck with Paul, again. _"He's not in a good mood today either. Just my luck."_ They were in the middle of an experiment or a testing lab really. She glanced over a Paul who setting up the burner. "The teacher said it has to be blue." She reminded him, yawning in the process. Paul shot a glare her way.  
"I know, I'm not forgetful like you are." Paul snapped, he reached over the table and handed her goggles. "Wear these." Dawn snagged the goggles from his hand and slipped them on.

"I hate these things, they make me look funny." Dawn flicked the propane switch.

"As if you didn't look that way before the goggles." Paul said bluntly, smirking while turning on the burner. Dawn leaned over and snapped his goggles to his face. "Oww, that hurt you—"

"Serves you right." Dawn went back to her relaxed position, resting her chin on her palm, looking out the window. _"I wish time would go faster."_ She sighed deeply, bored out of her mind. She turned to Paul who already had the flame blue, so she couldn't pester him anymore, Dawn decided to make small-talk to past the time. "You going on the trip?"

"None of your business." Paul muttered while writing in the answer for a burner sheet they had to do.

"Geez, sorry for asking. Sorry for trying to _talk_ to you." Dawn sighed as Paul grunted, and went back to work. "Do you want me to do some of the work?"

"No," he said coolly, trying to finish the sheet. Dawn crossed her arms and pouted.

"Why not? We are lab _partners_ after all." She groaned showing no enthusiasm. Paul grunted again, clearly getting annoyed with Dawn.

"Because, I want it done _right_. Idiocy isn't going to get it done." Dawn gaped.

"Are you calling me stupid?" Dawn got right in his face, Paul just looked at her with his same serious eyes. He smirked slyly.

"I think your IQ just raised a point." Dawn snapped his goggles to his face again. He cursed under his breath, "Do that one more time, and I swear, I'll hurt you."

"I'd like to see you try." Dawn huffed resting her chin on her palm again, ignoring Paul's cursing. "I just want to go shopping." She muttered under her breath, gazing out the window once more before the bell rang. "FINALLY." Dawn tore off her apron and set the goggles down on the table. "Can you put these away?" Paul sighed as Dawn ran for the exit, but stopped in the doorway. "Sorry, it's just that I got a date tonight. That's legitimate, right?" Before Paul could answer she waved, "Well sorry again, I gotta go." Dawn bolted out the door once again. _"A shopping date that is."_

"A date…?" Paul grimaced at the thought. He picked up Dawn's goggled and apron and put them away. "Idiot girl." He felt his leg vibrate, he dug through his pocket to flip out his cell phone. The caller I.D. read _Gary_, Paul frowned. _"This better not be another favour."_ Paul flipped the phone open and answered the call. "What?"

"_What?_ No "_Hi Gary!_"?" Gary's voice crackled from bad reception so Paul walked out of the classroom and out the school's front doors.

"What do you want? Say it now or I'll hang up." Paul demanded while walking to the parking lot to find his car.

"Fine, Fine, geez. Anyway, you have a full license now, right?" Paul frowned, he knew where this was going.

"…Yes." Paul moaned as he opened the driver side door.

"And you have your own car too, right?" Gary said sounding excited. Paul sighed and pressed his temples.

"Yes, is that all?" He put the keys in the ignition and sat there waiting for Gary to shut up so he could drive.

"No. I was wondering…" Gary trailed off hoping Paul would catch on. Paul sighed and gave in.

"Where do you want to go?"

"Well," Gary was enthusiastic now, "The guys and I need to pick up some things before the trip at the Mall."

"The Mall? We're not girls you know." Paul replied sarcastically.

"You didn't let me finish. I overheard Misty and Leaf talking about bathing suit shopping in Gym today. I want to check out the scene."

"Why am I your friend?" Paul muttered with no enthusiasm. He couldn't see it, but Gary pouted at the remark.

"'Cause you are, any other dumb questions? Pick us up at Drew's at 7:00pm." Paul huffed and hung up his phone, shoving it in his pocket again. He drove off in frustration, nothing was going his way tonight.

**--MALL.--**

"Hmmm, how about this one Dawn?" Leaf was wearing a bright green tank with a brown spring jacket and washed jeans. She flaunted the green bikini in front of Dawn. Dawn shook her head.

"It looks more like your thing." Dawn smiled and returning searching through the hangers. Dawn was wearing a jean skirt with black leggings and a cute long sleeve gray jersey tee. Leaf smiled and took another look at the bikini and held it up to herself. She nodded excitedly and pointed to the dressing rooms. "Yeah, go for it Leaf. Misty's already in there, so you can go too." Leaf shot a thumbs-up and skipped her way to the dressing rooms. Dawn saw May, who was wearing jean capris with a red polo, making her way to Dawn after paying for her bathing suit. "What'd you buy?" Dawn curiously snuck a peek into May shopping bag.

"A red and white striped two-piece. It was so cute I had to get it! I don't care if it isn't a bikini or not." Dawn smiled slyly and grabbed the two-piece. She nodded in approval with a suspicious look on her face. "What? Is there is something wrong?" May reached for the bathing suit but Dawn jerked away out of her reach.

"Oh, this is fine. I was checking if it was enough to show off your figure to Drew." May flushed and snatched the suit out from Dawn's fingers.

"As if." May shoved the suit back in the bag, not caring if it was folded or not. "Besides, when he least suspects it, I'm going to drown him in the pool." Dawn giggled and continued searching for a swimsuit. "Find anything you like?" May leaned in over Dawn's shoulder.

"Nope," Dawn sighed, "I kind of something pink this time." May scoffed and crossed her arms.

"But your last swimsuit was pink! You know what'd you _really_ look good in?" Dawn glanced over at May, she was scanning over the swimsuit area. Her face brightened as she pulled out a bikini. "This one. White would look nice on you. And look, it has a bold pink stripe right across the chest."

"That's really cute…" Dawn gazed at the suit and took it in her hands slowly. "May, you are the best shopper I've ever known." Dawn hugged her with delight. "I think I might try it on."

"Go ahead." May giggled and waited her friends at the front of the shop. She heard a familiar voice down the hallway.

"May!" May turned to see Ash running towards her, she waved. "Hey," he caught up to her, looking at the shop. "Is Misty with you?" May giggled.

"She's trying on swimsuits in the changing room." May heard her cell phone ring to find a text message from Misty. "She's says she decided. She's coming out now to buy it."

"What is it?" Ash tried to get a glimpse of May's suit in her bag but she pulled it behind her back. "Well, mine's a secret, but since your Misty's boyfriend I guess I can tell you."

"Well…?" Ash's face was curious. May paused and thought about it.

"Well, honestly, I don't know which one she chose but I hope it's that cute blue bikini I picked out for her." Ash blushed a little pink. May smirked and poked Ash playfully. "You were just imagining it, weren't you?"

"Imagining what?" Misty finished buying her things and was walking towards them, over hearing that last bit of information. She was wearing a light yellow long sleeve v-neck with jean shorts.

"W-WAS NOT." Ash stuttered, he wasn't very good at covering things up.

"Riiiight." May cooed nudging Ash with her elbow.

"What? Did I miss something?" Misty stood there with a confused look on her face. Ash shrugged May's comment off and turned his attention to Misty.

"Oh it's nothing, never mind." Ash took Misty's hand. May was happy for the two, and out of the guys Ash was definitely the nicest one, he was just wasn't too bright. Misty was lucky.

"Wait, Ash, if you're here that that mean he's here." May felt heavy with annoyance.

"He? Who do you—"Ash was cut off by a rude familiar voice.

"No way. The beast is buying a swimsuit?" Drew approached flicking his hair, Gary and Paul weren't far behind. Ash shrugged and looked at May.

"…Him." May groaned. "Look Drew, I have no time for you. Besides I don't think of the salons here have anything to fix your green booger hair." Drew flinched at the comment, Gary and Ash snickered.

"Why you--!" Drew raised his clenched fist to May. There fight was interrupted by May's ring tone.

"It's Dawn." Paul glanced up for a moment, she was supposed to be on a date, or so he thought. "It's a text message. '_Look over here'_," May looked over to the changing rooms to see Dawn in her bikini waving her hand. She obviously didn't care if she was making a scene.

"It fits! You're the best May!" She shouted across from the store to show May. May smiled but sighed.

"That's great! But why didn't just send a picture?" May motioned her head to get Dawn to notice that the guys were all there, just kind of staring at her, Gary shot her a thumbs-up in approval. Dawn flushed, and you could tell from the other side of the store.

"I don't have a camera phone!" Dawn shouted before running back into the changing room. May giggled and sighed.

"Honestly, what's she going to do without me?" She saw Dawn leave the changing room and get in line to buy her swim suit. She was still a little pink in the face, but was smiling anyways. "Oh, by the way, why are you guys here anyway?"

"We need some stuff before the trip." Gary was looking around. "Where's Leaf?" Dawn ran up to May, with the purchased swim suit in hand and gave her a hug.

"Leaf's still in the changing room, she's taking a while. And May! I love you, you're so awesome! I could've been there for hours looking for the right one!"

"I know, I know." May was basking in best friend glory.

"Don't get too cocky." Misty warned her. "Hey Ash, want to go to the Food Court? I'm craving some fries right now."

"Yeah, sounds good." Ash nodded and they began walking hand in hand. Dawn moaned and put more weight on May who she was still hugging.

"That's too cute I can't bear it…I envy them."

"Hey Dawn! Come on now!" May pushed Dawn off her and giggled. Paul grunted, and it was heard by Dawn.

"What's your problem?" Dawn shot a glare. Paul smirked and shook his head.

"How can you envy them when you said you had a date tonight?" Dawn looked puzzled and annoyed, then she remembered what she said to Paul earlier.

"I didn't mean date as in with a guy. I meant a shopping date. Why do you care?" Paul shook his head again, he felt a little relieved.

"I don't." He said bluntly, turning up his music slightly.

"Good." Dawn narrowed her eyes. Her focus on Paul was broken by May pointing out that Leaf was finally out of the changing room and heading their way.

"I'm back! Sorry I took so long...," She glanced over to see the guys, "What're _you_ doing here?" She glared at Gary who just sweat-dropped and rubbed the back of his head.

"Just some shopping before the trip." Drew said showing them a bag from a summer store. May beckoned Drew and Gary over to her and Leaf. She had a plan.

"What? You're on the trip? You lied Paul!" Dawn snapped. Paul huffed and pressed his temples.

"I didn't lie to you. I told you it was none of your business."

"I assumed that was a no." Dawn crossed her arms.

"'Don't assume you make and ass out of you and me.'" Paul avoided eye contact, his was scrolling on his iPod.

"Fine, throw stupid sayings at me, don't you think he lied Ma—" When Dawn turned to get back up from May, she was gone, along with Drew, Gary and Leaf. "Wait, where is everybody?" Paul looked up for once to see that Dawn was right, they were gone.

"What the hell…?" Paul grimaced and crossed his arms. Dawn felt a surge coming from her purse. She flipped the phone open, turning around from Paul.

"Hello?"

"Dawn!" The voice was giggling.

"May? Is that you? Where are you?" Dawn didn't like the idea of people alone with Paul without May. Paul glanced up, listening in on the conversation.

"Oh, we're fine, don't worry. We just wanted to get you and Paul some free time." She heard her snickering along with some others in the background.

"What?! What is that supposed to mean? Are the others with you?" Dawn was irritated now. How could May leave her?

"Oh yeah, they're here with me. But that's not important." Dawn scoffed at the remark.

"Hey! I'm important!" Dawn heard Drew's voice in the background. May groaned.

"Oh shut up will ya, Drew? Anyways, just some quality time with Paul, it's going to be fine! We'll meet up at the food court in an hour. Bye-Bye!"

"But—" Dawn was cut off by the dial tone. She groaned, slamming the phone shut and stuffing it back in her purse. "Damnit." She sighed and turned to Paul who clearly looked annoyed with the situation already. "Well, we're on our own." Dawn sighed and began walking, Paul followed shortly after.

"Would you like to tell me what's going on?" Paul spat, now walking beside Dawn. Dawn huffed with an annoyed tone.

"I don't know much, but basically, it's you and me for an hour. Then we meet them in the food court."

"Great." Paul groaned.

"Sorry, I didn't know being with me was a bother." Paul flinched at the comment, Dawn turned to go in a clothing store, causing Paul to follow. "Besides, you're not a pocketful of sunshine either, buddy." She crouched down to check the tees on the bottom rack, she tilted her head to look at Paul. "It's only for an hour anyways. You don't mind that much, do you?" Paul sighed and rubbed his face.

"…No." Dawn smiled at his answer.

"Good." Her tone brightened, she continued looking through the tees. "Oh. Was there anything _you_ needed?" Paul shook his head. "You're pretty boring, you know that?" Dawn pouted.

"Not really. Shopping's not my thing." Paul smirked and shut off his iPod for once, sticking it in his jacket pocket. Dawn noticed this and smiled. "What?" Dawn looked away quickly, blushing a pinkish hue.

"Nothing, nothing." Dawn found a cute pink tee with a chibi Pikachu on it and held it up. "Oooh. This is cute." She checked the price tag and her jaw dropped. "Why must I be so poor?" Dawn set the tee back down in dismay.

"That t-shirt is cheap, a homeless guy could buy it. Don't you have money?" Paul was next to Dawn looking at the t-shirt she a put back. Dawn sighed depressingly.

"I did." She held up her bag with the swimsuit inside. "But I bought this. May may be the best to find cute stuff, but she isn't so much good at finding cheap ones." Paul paused, staring at the t-shirt. "Ummm, Paul, you okay?" Dawn was waving her hand in front of Paul dazed face.

"Go over there." Paul demanded, pointing across the hall to another store. Dawn's face grew puzzled.

"Huh? What for?"

"Don't ask, just do it, I'll be there in a second."

"Uh, o-okay." Dawn obeyed made her way to the store across the way, confused. _"What's up with him?"_ Back at the store Paul was still processing his thoughts.

"What the hell is wrong with me?" Paul groaned and snagged the t-shirt Dawn wanted so much and headed for the line. When he approached the cash register the cashier looked delighted.

"Teehee, this one's cute. Is it for your girlfriend?" Paul flushed a little pink and pulled out his wallet.

"You could say that." He paid for the t-shirt and the cashier handed him the bag, smiling brightly.

"I hope she likes it." Paul nodded, taking the bag.

"Thanks." Dawn could see Paul approaching the store she was told to wait in.

"_Finally_." Dawn was looking at the jeans when Paul met up with her. "What were you doing in there? Or is this a new hobby of yours?" Paul smirked and shook his head. He handed her the bag. Dawn's eyes widened, she pointed at herself in disbelief.

"Is this…for me?" Paul blushed a little, avoiding eye contact.

"Who else would it be for?" He murmured, slightly embarrassed. Dawn smiled sweetly and took the bag with joy. It was the t-shirt she really wanted, she blushed at Paul's act of kindness.

_"Maybe he isn't such a bad guy."_ Dawn lunged at Paul with a hug. "Thanks so much Paul!" Paul flushed deep red.

"Hey! What are you doing! People are staring at us you idiot." Paul tried to squirm out but he failed. He soon gave up. "Yeah, Yeah. Now can you please let go?" Dawn nodded and let go of him. She checked her watch and grimaced.

"Yikes. It's almost been an hour. You were in that store for a long time." Paul placed his hands in his pockets and shrugged,

"That's not my fault. It's your fault, you were whining so much about the shirt so I felt obliged to buy it."

"I wasn't whining!" Dawn said a little too loud. Paul cupped his hand over her mouth and placed a finger over his mouth.

"Shut up, you're too loud, troublesome girl." Dawn pushed Paul's hand from her face. She crossed her arms, annoyed once again.

"My name is Dawn. _Dawn_. Got it, jerk?"

"Yeah, whatever, _Dawn_."

"Well, it's better than nothing I guess." Dawn sighed. "Anyways, we should probably leave now. But…"

"But…?"

"I kind of have to…" Dawn twiddled her thumbs. "If you don't mind waiting…" She pointed at the hallway that lead to the washrooms. Paul huffed and took Dawn's bags.

"If you had to why didn't you say so?" Dawn flushed. That's be embarrassing to ask him!

"S-shut up. Just wait for me at the opening. I'll be quick, I promise."

"Uh-huh."

Moments later Dawn finished washing her hands at was drying them with a paper towel. _"Relief, finally. Did he honestly think I was going to ask him? Literally that'd be so embarrassing!"_ Dawn made her way out of the girl's washroom and began walking down the hall to meet with Paul who was waiting for her at the end.

"What's taking her so long? If she's not here in two minutes I swear." Paul was leaning against the wall next to the hallway, crossing his arms, bored as hell.

A group of guys passed her, giving her odd looks. _"They look really scary…"_ She went to continue walking when someone grabbed her wrist. It was one of the scary guys! He looked like a total creeper, Dawn started trembling a little.

"Hey there girlie, wanna hang with us?" The creeper leaned in closely.

"Umm, no thanks I have to be somewhere." Dawn tried to break free from his grasp but failed.

"Aww, why not? It'll be fun." The creeper leaned closer to Dawn's face and pulled her closer to him by grabbing her waist.

_"Oh shit. How am I going to get out of this? Why couldn't I wait to go to the washroom!"_ Dawn attempted to pull her self away, she whimpered in pure fright of the outcome this could turn into. "Let go of me!" She screamed and kicked with all of her might, but it wasn't enough to get away from him, tears started to swell in her eyes.

"Dawn!" Dawn turned her head to Paul's voice, he was trying to find her! She smiled in delight but shrieked when the creeper grabbed her chest. "Paul help me please!" She shrieked at the top of her lungs, and it was in that instant when Paul managed to get Dawn out of the creep's grasp, smashing his face with his fist in the process. The creeper fell to the floor hard and cursed heavily, holding his now, bleeding nose. Paul held Dawn tightly with one arm, with one fist cracking from the impact.

"YOU…" The creeper lunged forward with all his might, winding up for a punch. "SON OF A B—" He was cut off by Paul dodging his punch and jab his fist right into his stomach and kicking him to the floor. The creeper was holding his stomach, quivering in fear.

"Listen here you f-ing bastard." Paul seethed through his teeth. "You mess with her, you mess with me." Paul picked him up by the collar, his face raging with anger. "Got that?" The creep nodded vigorously as he whimpered in pain. Paul dropped him to the floor and took Dawn's hand. The creeper gang ran off in fear, Paul smirked from their pitiful attempt at fighting. His grasp on Dawn's hand tightened. Dawn flinched a little, she didn't want to tell him that his grip was hurting her a bit.

"T-T-Thank you." Dawn managed to get out, flushing extremely red. "But maybe you could've let him off with just a warning or something instead of beating him to a pulp. We could get in trouble you know."

"Are you kidding me? You do know what they would've done to you, right?" Paul's voice was very angry, and Dawn couldn't help but think it was her fault. She began to cry, wiping her tears with her free wrist. "It's okay, your fine now."

"But…But I…" Dawn hicced and wiped more tears. "I caused you trouble."

"Of course you did, that's your job, troublesome." Dawn smiled and wiped the final tears from her face. She smirked as she replayed the scene of Paul saving her in her mind.

"You know what?"

"What?"

"You called my name."

"I don't like liars." Paul flushed a little pink, but Dawn couldn't see it. Dawn giggled anyways and leaned a little closer to Paul.

"I'm not lying."

"Yeah, right."


	5. Wish I Could Stop

**Okay. I'm really sorry that this took so long! But, my exams are over, and it's time to write! In fact it's summer, but I'm sorry, I had writer's block for the longest time! Please enjoy anyway. :]**

"Wow…is there any room?" Dawn gaped when she stepped on the tour bus full of students. She scoped out the bus to find May waving trying to catch her attention. Dawn made her way through the tiny bus hallway to May, who saved a seat right next to her for Dawn. Dawn sighed in relief. "Thank God. I was thinking I'd have to sit with Conway or something."

"You know I'd save you a seat." May giggled, opening a bag of sweets for the ride. Dawn looked behind her to find Drew and Paul sitting behind them. She glared causing Drew to flick his hair, smirking, while Paul wasn't really paying any attention, he was staring out the window. Before Drew would make a rude comment about her staring or something like that, Dawn turned around in her seat and whispered in May's ear.

"Umm…May? Where are Leaf and Misty?" May popped a gummy worm into her mouth and looked around.

"Hmmm…they must be on the second tour bus. And it looks like Ash and Gary aren't here either."

"Oh, _great_. Leaf's going to have _so_ much fun." Dawn moaned motioning her thumb behind her. "Just like us." May rolled her eyes and offered Dawn the bag of sweets. Dawn reached in and grabbed a jawbreaker to suck on for a while. "Thanks."

"No problem. Besides, I stole these from Max anyways. He's going to be so pissed when he comes home today to see them gone." May and Dawn giggled, but were interrupted by Drew's annoyed voice.

"If I have to listen to that for 10 hours I swear…" Drew threatened resting his face on his palm. May groaned and turned around in her seat.

"Drew, _sweetie_," May said sweetly causing Drew to flinch at the pet name given to him. "This bus isn't big enough for your ego, so why not go hop on the other one?" She swatted him away with her hand and threw a gummy worm at his face. Dawn held her stomach from laughter and Paul smirked satisfyingly.

"Drew, will the day come that you'll stop be beaten by girls?" Paul plucked the gummy worm off his face and threw it over to Dawn's seat. He smirked when he heard Dawn release a tiny scream.

"Not you too." Drew sighed as he pulled out his DS. Paul shrugged, waiting for Dawn to recoil with another piece of candy. He frowned when nothing happened, and was now bored.

"Just be glad that I'm not Ash." Paul snatched the DS from Drew's fingers and flipped it open, turning it on. Drew shrugged it off and pulled out another one out of his bag. Drew turned on his DS to find the batteries were almost dead and the bus had only been driving for about ten minutes.

"This…is going to be a long drive." He sighed and shut the DS off, placing it back into the bag again.

**--ON TOUR BUS TWO.--**

_"Why, Misty, why?"_ Leaf groaned as she looked at the seats across from her. Misty and Ash were in lovey-dovey mode. But sure, that was fine, because Misty was her best friend but that's not why she was a little ticked.

"Hey Leaf, why don't we act like that?" Gary pouted and nudged Leaf with his elbow. Leaf shook her head, slightly turning pink at the thought.

"We don't act like that because we're not dating. Got it?" Leaf opened her bag of sweets and popped a cherry gummy in her mouth. Gary pouted and reached for the goodie bag, but missed as Leaf pulled it out of his reach. "If you want any, you're going to have to behave."

"Behave…?" Gary inched closer to Leaf's face. "What do you mean _behave_?" Leaf flushed a deeper pink and shoved his face away from hers.

"I mean, don't be perverted and we'll get along just fine." Leaf tossed him a cherry gummy and huffed. "It'll be even better if we just didn't talk at all." She muttered under her breath, hugging her knees.

"Do you really hate me that much?" Gary's face saddened, causing Leaf to feel guilty of shutting Gary out all of the time. She hugged her knees tighter, sighing deeply. She glanced over at Gary and quickly averted her eyes.

"Well…I don't _hate_ you." Leaf murmured quietly. She could see Gary's face brighten from the corner of her eye. She smiled in relief, and passed Gary the bag of sweets. "Don't eat them all, okay?" Gary nodded happily, he paused for a second, fazing out. Leaf looked up, confused why he suddenly went up to space. "Uh, Gary, are you…okay?"

"Leaf…is it okay if I thank you?" Gary asked with a sly smile. Leaf pulled a dumbfounded face.

"Doesn't everyone say "Thank You"?" She furrowed her brows at Gary and let go of her knees. She snagged the bag back from Gary and reached for some candy.

"Yeah well…" Gary leaned in and kissed Leaf's cheek lightly. "I do it differently." Leaf held her cheek and flushed a deep red. She punched his arm in embarrassment and hugged her knees again.

"You said you'd behave." She muttered still red in the face, avoiding eye contact with him.

"Yeah, I did. But, you said I can't be perverted, but that kiss was innocent." Gary inched closer to Leaf's face. "I could've been more…" He held up a strand of Leaf's hair and put it up to his lips. "…Intimate." Leaf smacked the back of his head with force.

"No more candy for you." Leaf crossed her arms with the bag underneath her arm. Gary frowned and looked out the window, rubbing the back his head in pain.

"I'm sorry."

"Huh?" Leaf turned her head to Gary, who was looking out the window. "Did you just say that you're _sorry_?" He looked back at her, with saddened expression cast upon his face. He nodded drearily.

"It's just that…" Gary looked straight into Leaf's eyes. "I don't think I can help myself." Leaf frowned and popped another gummy in her mouth.

"I'm sorry I'm just into that intimate stuff like those one night stands you have." Leaf swallowed the gummy and reached another one, but was stopped by Gary grabbing her wrist.

"I don't think you got what I meant." He let out a deep sigh, "I mean, I can't help myself because I like you so much." Leaf flushed bright red, yanking her wrist out of Gary's grasp.

"I don't believe you." She turned her head away from him, hugging her knees once again. Misty noticed that Leaf looked stressed and confused, and also noticed Gary, who, looked very pained himself. She sighed, making Ash worry about her.

"Misty, what's wrong?" Ash put his hand on hers.

"I can't seem to shake off the feeling that this idea wasn't a good one." Misty pointed to Leaf and Gary, who looked pretty depressed. "I thought they needed some time together, but maybe I was wrong."

"I think it's Leaf being stubborn." Ash frowned. Misty smiled at Ash, he was actually pretty smart on this subject of his best friend's love life.

"But it's also Gary, who's a little too forward." Misty observed the whole shi-bang a couple of moments ago. It made Leaf feel awkward, and she knew because Leaf had always been the stubborn type when it came to romance.

"Yeah, but that's Gary." Ash snickered. "What can you do about it?" Misty shrugged.

"You don't mind switching seats the next stop, do you?" Misty thought it would be better if her and Leaf sat together the rest of the way, Ash nodded and looked over at the sullen two.  
"That would,...probably be a good idea."

**--BACK ON TOUR BUS ONE.--**

"I think we're stopping here for a break." May commented when the bus was pulling into a gas station drive way.

"I guess so. We're only a third the way into the drive and our candy is already gone." Dawn sighed and shot back a glare to the two boys sitting behind her. "We'd still have some left if you two weren't stuffing your faces."

"Well you're the one who offered us some." Paul popped the last gummy worm into his mouth. "You should've expected that we would eat some." Drew nodded in agreement with Paul. Dawn looked back at May who just shrugged.

"It's okay Dawn. Just buy some more." May tossed Dawn her wallet. "Besides, we'll probably be here for about fifteen minutes anyways."

"Fine," Dawn sighed. "But you have to come with me." May nodded and got up with Dawn.

"Wait just a minute, May." Drew piped up when May just left her seat.

"What now?"

"Why don't you…" Drew cleared his throat and motioned his eyes to Paul and then to Dawn. "Why don't you sit with me until the next stop?" May blushed a little, but realized this was for Dawn and Paul.

"Yeah, why not?" She turned to Paul, "Just put my stuff in your seat, kay?" Paul nodded and got up. Dawn blushed when she found out what they were doing. She cupped her hand and whispered into May's ear.

"I have to sit by _Paul_?" Dawn hissed under her breath, grabbing May's wrist, pulling her off the bus.

"Hm? Why not?" May asked curiously, when entering the gas station.

"May, if you haven't noticed, Paul and I don't particularly get along." Dawn picked up a package of gummy bears, and a bag of chips.

"Really?" May leaned in closer to Dawn, handing her a chocolate bar. "I thought you two were getting along since you two came back to the mall's food court holding hands." Dawn jolted and dropped her gummy bears, quickly picking them up and hissed at May.

"I-I wasn't feeling good that day!" Dawn stuttered and grabbed another bag of gummies.

"_Right_." May grabbed some more chocolate and added it to the pile in Dawn's arms. "Are we done?"

"Yeah, pretty much." Dawn and May went to the counter and paid for the candy, and made their way back to the tour bus. "Next time, you're paying for it."

"Yeah, yeah, I will." May giggled, getting on the bus after Dawn. Dawn stopped at her seat, which was now beside Paul. "Oh, Dawn, can I have my chocolate?" Dawn nodded and passed May the chocolate seeing Drew smirk at the display.

"Don't you think you bought enough chocolate?" Drew commented slyly. May punched Drew in the arm and sat down.

"So I love chocolate, got a problem with that?" May pouted, unravelling the chocolate bar wrapper and taking a bite. Drew huffed and rest his palm on the side of his face, gazing out the window.

"I don't have a problem with you at all." Drew mumbled quietly. May turned her head to Drew, not quite hearing what he said, but quickly continued eating the chocolate and pulling out a book. Dawn was staring at the two behind her, but was interrupted by Paul's voice.

"Are you going to sit or what?" Paul glared at her, she nodded and quickly sat down. "They're up to something, you know that, right?" Dawn's face grew a confused look while Paul just pressed his temples. "Damnit, I really wish they'd stop messing with my mind."

"Who's messing with your mind?" Dawn tilted her head to Paul, who just averted his eyes towards the window.

"It's nothing, never mind." Paul plugged himself into his iPod.

"Oh, okay." Dawn frowned. "_It's always great to know he'd rather listen to his iPod then talk to me._" Dawn's eyes widened when she realized what she was saying. "_Wait, am I __**upset**__ that he doesn't want to talk?_" She pinched herself, wincing, to see if she wasn't having a nightmare. She did a double-take to her wrist and noticed her watch was gone. She frantically began looking around her looking for it. Paul looked up to see Dawn in a panic.

"What's wrong now?" Paul groaned, pulling a headphone out of his ear. Dawn didn't answer, and noticed the watch was over by Paul's feet. Without thinking she lunged over on top of Paul grabbing her watch. Her body was sprawled over Paul, but she didn't care, in fact she didn't even know. Dawn latched the watch on her wrist humming happily. "Dawn." Dawn lifted her head from by Paul's feet to see Paul's annoyed face. "You're really heavy. Get off." Dawn gasped, flushing pink and shot up back in her seat.

"I-I'm really sorry." Dawn pointed to her wrist. "You see, I thought I lost this." Paul huffed, putting in his headphone back in his ear.

"Yeah just warn me next time before you attack me." Dawn nodded and relaxed back into her seat. "I think you broke something with your weight."

"What'd you say?!"

"I'm pretty sure you heard me." Dawn huffed, ignoring Paul, grabbing herself the bag of gummy bears. "Are you sure you need more of those?"

"Would you shut up?! You're always mean to me, you know, a lot more girls would like you if you were nicer!" Dawn seethed, popping another gummy bear into her mouth. Paul just simply smirked.

"Are you oblivious or something? I have girls drooling over me left, right and center."

"Yeah, but they don't really know the bastard you are on the inside." Dawn snapped, eating more gummies. "Besides, you wouldn't ask any of them out anyways."

"You want to bet on it?" Paul reached over and grabbed some gummy bears, Dawn shot a glare. "I could definitely get a date for the dance this trip before you."

"Oh really?" Dawn swallowed, "Alright then, it's a bet. The dance is on the last day of the trip. If you don't show up with a date, you owe me candy. Lots of it."

"Fine, but you have to be my gopher for a week." Paul smirked slyly, Dawn gulped. She took Paul's hand and shook it.

"Deal."

**--HOTEL: NEXT DAY.--**

"It's great that we all got this room together." May shouted from the bathroom, unpacking her hair-dryer and toiletries.

"I know, right? I thought we'd be stuck with some weird girls." Misty was searching through her suitcase, pulling out her new bathing suit. "It's almost time for the swim. We should probably get changed."

"I see you bought the blue one I picked out for you." May winked, "But I think Ash wouldn't mind seeing you in anything." Misty giggled, flushing pink.

"Oh, stop that." Misty turned to Leaf, who was lying on the bed with her face down on the pillow, looking depressed. "Leaf, are you okay? Is this about yesterday?" Leaf moaned, nodding her head.

"Umm, what "happened" yesterday?" Dawn whispered in Misty's ear. Misty mouthed "Gary", and Dawn quickly understood what would happen. "Well, you know what I think Leaf?"

"What?" Leaf moaned, lifting her head from the pillow.

"I think, you should give Gary a chance. But, not before you test him first." Dawn sat beside Leaf, who just sighed.

"What do you mean?"

"Well, you could see how he behaves today, and maybe if he's good, you can go to the dance with him."

"I…I don't know if I…can do that."

"Oh come on, Leaf!" May entered the room, "We've all known Gary for a while, and we know that inside the pervy exterior is a good guy." She came over Leaf and hugged her tightly, "You never know until you try."

"May's got a point." Misty added, "Anyways, Leaf, you're the only one not changed so let's get going." Leaf nodded and quickly slipped on her bathing suit, grabbing a towel.

"If I do this, and it doesn't work, you guys owe me lots of chocolate." Leaf smirked, shooting a thumbs-up to all her friends. They all laughed and headed to the elevator. Once inside the elevator, Dawn froze.

"I hate elevators." Dawn sighed. May giggled at the comment.

"Are you afraid of them?"

"You could say that. It's just that…I don't know, I always get a feeling that I'll be stuck, or the cords will snap. Weird, huh?"

"Hmmm, I guess, but everyone has their own fears." May hugged Dawn until the elevator got down to the pool area. The area was quite nice too, it looked tropical, and the pool's were heated. They had a couple diving boards and a rope to swing on.

"This place looks really cool." Misty's face brightened at the sight before her. She loved swimming, and they all knew that, and knew what was coming. Misty grabbed May and Dawn's wrists and jumped into the pool. Dawn shot up from the water first, splitting her hair so she could see. Misty came up second, laughing and Dawn's hair.

"Hey! Misty, tell me before you do that!" Dawn giggled, pulling up May to the surface. May gasped for air.

"Really, though." May wiped the water from her face and beckoned Leaf in. "Come on in Leaf, the water's really warm." Leaf grinned ear-to-ear and jumped in with a loud scream. She re-emerged, laughing, splashing her friends.

"I didn't know the beast knew how to swim." Drew had his towel over his shoulder, smirking. Gary was beside him, he smiled wearily at Leaf, who averted her eyes. May swam up to the edge of the pool.

"What was that, celery-head?" May pulled herself up from the pool, sitting on the edge.

"Can all beasts swim? Or are you the only one?" May shot up from the edge, taking Drew's towel, and wiping her face. "Hey-That's mine, give it back."

"What do you need it for? You can't swim." She threw the towel in Drew's face. He swiped it of his face and replaced it, hanging it over his shoulder again.

"Hey, Drew!" Dawn called, "Don't you think May's looks cute with her new bathing suit?" Drew observed May, and did a double-take, he flushed, she did look really cute.

"Like what you see?" May pulled a sexy pose, which caused Drew to blush even more.

"As if." He pushed her into the pool to hide the red on his face. May swam up to the surface, coughing.

"Hey, what was that for, jerk-ass?"

"For being you."

"What's that supposed to mean?" May was left confused. Dawn swam up behind her.

"It's because he likes you." She whispered in her ear, causing May to jump.

"Holy sh-! Dawn, don't do that!" She took a deep breath, Dawn giggled. She look around and saw that Misty and Ash had already united with each, now playing volleyball in the pool. Gary beckoned Leaf over, she shook her head, leaving Gary with a saddened expression.

"Leaf, go. Remember what you said?" Dawn placed her hand on Leaf's shoulder. "It's going to be okay, I promise."

"Oh alright." Leaf swam over to the edge of the pool, Gary offered to help her up, lending his hand. Dawn smiled as they made their way to sit on the beach chairs. May noticed Drew alone and thought it was a great time to go annoy him again, so in the end, Dawn was left alone.

"At this rate, I'm definitely going to lose the bet."

"I wouldn't argue with you on that one." Dawn turned around to see Paul, who magically appeared in front of her once again. Floating in the pool like she was.

"You always do that, you know?"

"Do what?"

"Never mind, anyways, how's the search going?" Paul sighed at the thought of Dawn's question.

"You know, you can have fun on this trip. I never meant it to be one giant bet." Dawn crossed her arms.

"I know that." She looked over to Leaf and Gary, who were conversing on the chairs. She grabbed Paul's wrist and pulled him to edge.

"What're you doing?" Paul huffed, he didn't seem to care that Dawn was still holding his wrist.

"Eavesdropping."

"Well aren't you a great friend." He emphasized on the great. Dawn put her finger to her lips. "Why are we-?" Dawn cupped her hand over his mouth. She leaned over to Paul's ear, cupping her hands.

"This is part of the reason I came." She whispered, causing Paul's spine to tingle slightly. Paul opened his mouth but was cut off by Leaf and Gary's conversation.

"-But I don't understand why you avoid me when you know how I feel." Gary sounded hurt.

"It's because…never mind. I just don't want you to be near me okay?"

"Why? Why am I so horrible to be around?!" Gary looked like he would burst into tears, he was really serious, which is very unusual for him. Paul grabbed Dawn's arm, motioning that we should probably leave, until Leaf spoke up.

"You're not! I'm just not good enough! Don't you understand that?!" Leaf slapped Gary, running away in a hurry, regardless of the pool's number one rule. Dawn looked at Paul with concerning eyes.

"I have to talk to Leaf—" Paul's arm grasp on Dawn's arm tightened. "Paul, let me go."

"No. Watch." He pointed to Gary, who was now getting up, rubbing his face. He muttered something to himself, and off he went, in the direction Leaf ran. When he was out of sight, Paul let go of Dawn's arm. "If he really wants something, he doesn't give up until he gets it."

"I hope everything will turn out okay." Dawn sighed, "She's a really good friend, and seeing her hurt like this, is…really depressing." Paul was about to say something, but was cut off by Ash.

"Paul! Dawn! Wanna play some volleyball?" Dawn turned to Paul you just shrugged.

"We'll be right there!" She called back to Ash and Misty, "Be prepared to lose." Paul smirked at Dawn's threat.

"Ha, right."

**--OUTSIDE POOL AREA.--**

"Leaf, please!" Gary had caught up to Leaf quickly, now holding her back.

"Why? Why do you care so much?" Leaf's eyes started tearing up, she couldn't hold it in any longer.

"You have to tell me right now." Gary took a deep breath, "Leaf, do you feel the same way that I do to you?" She wiped her eyes, and nodded sullenly. "Then why do you constantly avoid me, and treat me like I mean nothing to you?"

"Because I don't think I'm good enough! Okay?!" Leaf flushed when she screeched louder than she thought she would. Gary's eyes widened, but quickly calmed.

"Why would you ever think that?"  
"I don't know….I just feel like…I'm not worth it." Leaf sighed, "You and I aren't on the same page. I don't think I'm ready for you since you're so mature in that certain…area of _expertise_ I guess." Gary moaned, wiping his face with his hand.

"Leaf, as much as people might say it, I'm not a horny bastard." Leaf scoffed. "Okay, okay, maybe I am a little." He had to agree with that, that was pretty much his reputation around the school. "But that's not the point. Leaf, I love you, more than you probably think I do, but you have to understand. I wouldn't do anything you weren't ready for, nothing that would hurt you." Gary's face grew a nice shade of pink. "Do you believe me now?"

"Gary…" Leaf began tearing up. "Gary…I love you." Gray pulled her into a gentle embrace.

"I love you too."


	6. Feeling Kinda Strange

"That worked out better than I thought." Dawn was leaning against the wall outside her hotel room, waiting for her friends to finish getting ready so she could lock up. May popped her head out the door, brushing her hair.

"What did?"

"The whole "Leaf and Gary" thing." She air quoted, "They were so dramatic, I didn't think they'd ever get together, but I guess love had different plans." May smiled, Leaf came out from the washroom, where she was drying her hair. She gave May a "you-look-suspicious" look, grabbing her bag, and walking outside placing herself next to Dawn. "So, are you planning on spending the whole day with _Gary_?" She teased Leaf, seeing the pink flash across her face.

"Umm…." She fidgeted with her bag, looking down at her sandals.

"Haha, it's okay, go ahead. We're shopping in a city, we do it all the time." May reassured her, as she closed the door behind her, locking it. "Besides, Misty went off earlier to meet with Ash so they could have a head start." She winked at Leaf when she saw Gary making his way over down the hall.

"You ready?" Gary took one of his hands out of his pockets, offering it to Leaf. She took it, smiling brightly. She turned to May and Dawn, and waved.

"I'll see you guys later, 'kay?"

"Definitely, have fun. " Dawn pushed Leaf towards Gary lightly, both faces were painted pink, and then they were on their way.

"Well," May put her arms over past her head, "I guess it's just you and me, buddy." Dawn sighed heavily when she noticed two certain people walking their way.

"Maybe, maybe not." She pointed them out to May, who growled at the sight of green hair and a devilish smirk. "I think I'm regretting waiting for you."

"I wouldn't blame you." May moaned, taking Dawn's wrist and pulling her to the elevator quickly. She tried to get there hoping that they wouldn't catch up, but sure enough, before the doors closed they were caught by a hand.

"How rude of you May," Drew opened the doors, and let himself in along with Paul. "But I don't expect any manners from a beast anyways." May was about to pounce, but was halted by Dawn grabbing her sleeve.

"Uh, May, can we hurry up…please?" May almost forgot Dawn was terrified of elevators, she quickly snapped back to reality.

"O-oh, yeah, sure." She quickly pressed the button to the lobby. Drew and Paul were both left confused, Drew felt obliged to ask anyways.

"Are you in a hurry, Dawn?" Dawn shook her head, grasping May's sleeve tighter.

"She's afraid of elevators. Give her space." May could see the smirk forming on his face, Dawn did too.

"Please…?" Dawn face was plastered with fear, her eyes were teary, but she wasn't crying. This took Drew by surprise, he flinched, clearing his throat. May glared at him, he shrugged apathetically. Paul rolled his eyes and punched him in the arm, Drew groaned and mouthed "What'd you do that for?", Paul glanced his eyes over at Dawn, she looked relieved, the elevator doors opened to reveal the lobby.

"Finally." Dawn sighed in relief once they were outside the hotel. She looked back to see Drew and Paul behind them. "Are you guys following us or something?"

"No, this is the way out of the hotel," Paul smirked, "Besides, if we followed you guys, we'd probably get lost."

"So, you're saying you wouldn't want to spend a day with us?" She poked fun at the boys, she hated herself for her obsession to tease.

"What guy wouldn't want be around us?" May winked, nudging Dawn's elbow.

"I could think of a few." Drew flicked his hair, obviously to annoy May.

"What was that vegetable-head?" May turned right around, linking arms with Dawn. "Come on Dawn, we don't need those jerks." Drew watched them as they walked away, feeling a little empty.

"Why do I keep on doing this?" Paul sighed, pressing his temples.

"I could ask myself the same thing." He muttered to himself.

"What?"

"Nothing." He crossed his arms, the girls haven't walked that far. "Don't you think you apologize?" Drew raised an eyebrow, he looked at Paul with disbelief.

"You're acting strange. You're actually paying attention to others. It's creepy, stop it." Paul scoffed, ignoring his friend's comment as usual. He started walking without Drew, who attempted to catch up. "I just can't believe it. Even _Ash_ got a girlfriend before I did."

"Are you not satisfied with your adoring fans?" Paul picked up the pace, he wanted to catch the bus before it left. Drew sighed, placing his hands in his pockets.

"Well…no." He shrugged, "Sure, being adored is great, but…I can't imagine any one of them being my girlfriend." Drew paused for a second, realizing something. "It's weird, I'm opening up to you." Paul smirked.

"What, is it really that creepy?"

"Very." Drew shrugged again, "I don't know, it just seems that, there's something missing." They arrived at the bus stop, eyeing May and Dawn who hadn't seemed to notice their presence a few feet away.

"Hmm, should have I really worn a skirt today?" Dawn was checking her appearance in the reflection of the glass seating area. She was wearing a short black skirt, with a white long-sleeve v-neck, that was complimented with a pale yellow tank top underneath. She wore lemon yellow strap sandals that had a floral pattern around the base.

"Pssh, Dawn you look fine." May stood beside her in the reflection. She wore a red long-sleeve jersey top with jean shorts. Her red Converse high-tops was nice add to her slightly sporty outfit. And of course, who could forget her signature bandana? "Hmph, guess who?" She pointed out Drew and Paul, who weren't that far away from them. Dawn observed the two, they didn't have bad taste in clothing, that was for sure. They both wore jeans, Drew's in a washed colour, Paul's were dark. Drew was wearing a dark green long-sleeve shirt, while Paul was wearing a black zip-up sweat-shirt, with what Dawn saw was a plain white shirt underneath. She then noticed that Paul was looking at her. She blushed slightly, quickly averting her eyes, pretending to look through her purse.

_"Aww, crap did he notice that I was staring?"_ The bus screeched to a halt when it arrived. She quickly boarded with May, getting lucky, they sat in some free seats. She heard May let out a long exasperated sigh, and dared to look up to see Drew and Paul were standing in front of us, holding the rings.

"So, we are we going today?" Drew asked May slyly. She rolled her eyes, and then exchanged glances with Dawn. Dawn just shrugged.

"What's the worse that could happen?"

"You'd be afraid if I told you." May groaned, brushing her fingers through her bangs. "Alright Drew, you can come with us, but don't complain." She crossed her legs along with her arms. "I'm just surprised, that's all."

"Trust me, I am too." Drew muttered. _"I wouldn't be in this situation if Ash and Gary didn't leave us."_ May ignored Drew, who now went off into thought. She didn't really care about what Paul said, he was listening to his iPod anyways.

"Dawn?"

"Yeah?"

"Is it going to be like this forever?" Dawn looked at her, puzzled_._

"What do you mean?"

"I mean," She leaned in closer, "is it always going to be awkward like this? Seriously, without the rest of the gang around, the feeling's pretty tense."Dawn leaned back, closing her eyes, sighing deeply.

"Hmm…I wonder." She opened her eyes, and smiled wearily, "Love is something someone should cherish, even if it means separating you from those who're close sometimes."

"Whoa. Thanks Guru Dawn." Dawn giggled quietly.

"You asked."

"I think I wish I didn't." The bus came around to their stop, and after an awkward bus ride, the girls were ready to flush out those thoughts with a nice afternoon of shopping. May took a deep breath and placed her hands on her hips. She turned to Dawn, who was brushing the dirt of her skirt. "Ready to shop?" Dawn nodded, smiling brightly.

"Yep!" She could see Drew and Paul who just frowned at the thought of shopping. She walked up to Paul, placing her hands on her hips. "Hey, you guys wanted to tag along, right? Don't regret it now." Unconsciously, she grabbed Paul's hand, dragging him behind her, practically forgetting that may and Drew were there. _"Wow, his hands are actually really warm."_ May and Drew stood there beside each other, stunned. When they snapped back to reality, May looked over at Drew, exchanging glances and then quickly averting their eyes.

"Do I have the honour?" Drew bowed slightly, beckoning for May to take his hand. May blushed, but couldn't help but laugh.

"You do, but don't do that. Acting like a gentleman doesn't suit you." She took his hand nonetheless, smiling cheerfully. Drew couldn't help but smile too, he seemed happier this way. As if he was full again, and no longer empty.

"_Is May…the missing piece?"_ He flushed red when May was calling for Dawn and Paul to wait up, so she wouldn't notice. _"No, no. That's…stupid." _He shook his head to get rid of the thought.

**--LATER IN THE AFTERNOON.-- **

"I agreed to shopping, but I didn't say anything about carrying all of your bags." Paul's hands were full with bags, he didn't look impressed.

"But you also agreed to not complaining. " Dawn looked at May who just sighed when she saw Drew getting frustrated as well.

"I know! Let's all take a lunch break, I'm starving." May held her stomach, giving all of them puppy-dog eyes. Dawn could never resist them, she quickly fell under the spell May had cast.

"Okay, _fine_. Did you have a place in mind?" Dawn crossed her arms, May had a big appetite, but she kind of liked it, because secretly she did too.

"You know I always do." She looked back at Paul and Drew, "It's not that far from here, do you think you can hang on?" Drew smirked.

"Who do you think I am?"

"You don't want me to answer that." She linked arms with Dawn, skipping away. Dawn being the clumsy one she is, tripped and fell. The boys just sweat-dropped from afar when she instantly got back up as if nothing happened.

After a couple of blocks, they reached the place. It was quiet and nice, and had tables outside on the patio.

"I really want a patio table." Dawn and May were waiting in line while Paul and Drew went to go find a table. "More importantly, how am I not surprised that this is an All-You-Can-Eat buffet?"

"You just know me too well I guess." May was humming away as she was scooping on an enormous mountain of food on her plate.

"Is that all…going to fit?" She sweat-dropped.

"I'm going to make it fit. We all paid for the small plates, so I might as well get the most of it." When May finished they headed back towards the table, Drew smiled devilishly when she saw the amount of food she brought back. May glared down at Drew, "If you anything, I swear, this plate is going right in your face." Dawn ignored the two and sat down.

"Thanks for getting a table outside. It's too nice to be stuck indoors."

"You sound like my Mom."

"Thanks Drew." Drew shrugged, Paul got up to get his food, and Drew quickly followed after him. May let out a dragged sigh, taking it a bite of her mountain of food.

"Honestly, what is it that attracts me to him?"

"I would answer your question but I simply don't know." Dawn took a bite herself, "All I know is that no one really knows why you fall for someone, especially when you've fallen for an idiot." May giggled.

"Maybe I should ask Misty since Ash isn't the brightest crayon in the box." Dawn laughed, almost spitting her food out.

"Don't do that again!" She wiped her face with her napkin. "I almost shot out food everywhere.

"That probably wouldn't be a surprise DeeDee, you used to do that a lot." Dawn flinched, she heard that nickname before, it was one she hated the most next Paul's ever so famous "Troublesome Girl". There was only one person who called her that, she daringly turned her head to see a boy she hadn't talked to for a while.

"Don't call me that Kenny!" May leaned over to see a boy with reddish-brown hair and a cute face on the other side of the patio fence leaning against it with his head on his arms.

"Kenny?" She turned her head to Dawn, "Who's _Kenny_?" Dawn moaned.

"He's a really old friend of mine, we used to go to kindergarten together and all the way through elementary school. I haven't seen him since I moved to where I am now back in Junior High."

"Yeah and I missed you so much, _DeeDee_." Dawn growled, shaking her fist.

"Wait. Kenny, what're you doing here?"

"Believe it or not _Dawn_, I transferred to your school about a couple months ago, but you never really noticed. So of course, I'm here on the school trip."

"You did? Wow…um, sorry for not seeing you until now."

"Nah, it's okay, besides I did transfer, but I didn't start school until a week ago because I had a lot of stuff going on." He flashed a crooked smile that was just too cute. Dawn blushed from the sight, looking away from him so he wouldn't see. "What's this Dawn, are you _falling_ for me again?"

"As if." May couldn't help but laugh at Dawn's poor comeback. Paul and Drew were on their way to table when Paul saw Dawn talking to another guy. He pulled Drew over out of sight. Drew caught on to what Paul was doing, and just followed along.

"Who's that?" He whispered quietly to Paul.

"I don't know, but I don't like him." Paul's scowl grew angrier than it usually was.

"What do you mean _again_?" May asked Kenny curiously, with a sly smile on her face.

"Well, back in elementary sch—"

"NO, NO, NO." Dawn waved her hands in front of the two. "Nothing happened, I swear." May didn't look convinced, but she shrugged it off anyways.

"What do you mean "_nothing happened_"? You had the biggest crush on me all through elementary." Kenny smirked, he liked to tease Dawn for the sole reason that she looked really cute when she was flustered.

"DID NOT." Her face flushed deep red.

"That's not what I remember."

"Well your memory's really screwed up then. You might want to get it checked out because you're having these weird visions that obviously aren't true!"

"You're getting defensive."

"Just back-off Kenny." Kenny snickered, he finally decided to give up knowing that Dawn was too stubborn to actually admit it.

"Okay, okay, I give up." Kenny waved his hands to show Dawn he meant it, and then settled down to his more relaxed position. "So, are you guys eating here alone?" May scoffed.

"We might as well be."

"Well, you're not." May glanced up to see Drew standing there with his plate in hand. He didn't look too happy, so May didn't take any chances messing with him. Paul had no choice but to follow Drew to the table, after all Drew just ran out there in a hurry. He gave Dawn a quick glare and sat back down, confused, Dawn just shrugged it off.

"These are your friends?" Kenny asked grinning like an idiot.

"Kind of." Dawn looked at the boys (who didn't look to happy), then turned to May.

"What _would_ we call them?" May paused for a second, but shook her head.

"Nothing comes to mind." May saw Drew's face darken a bit, and so did Kenny. Kenny was smart enough to make his escape before these "friends" find him in an alleyway and beat the living day-lights out of him.

"Well, it was nice meeting you May," Kenny winked causing May to blush a little, Drew tightened his grip on his fork. "And of course it was great seeing you again DeeDee."

"Yeah, same." Dawn smiled warmly, waving as he left. He then stopped a few feet away and turned around.

"Oh yeah, I forgot to ask, are you going to the dance?"

"Uh, yeah, I guess so." Kenny's face lit up, he grinned ear-to-ear.

"Alright, I'll see you there!" He finally made his goodbye once he ran off down the sidewalk.

"Dawn, you didn't tell me you had a cute friend." May playfully nudged her elbow against Dawn. Dawn swatted her away, laughing wearily. "Honestly, couldn't you tell he was interested in you?" Paul flinched at that comment, but concealed it by taking another bite of food and pretending to ignore them.

"Pfft, yeah right, May." Dawn relaxed her face on her palm. "Kenny's a friend, and not to mention that I haven't seen him in years, it's pretty impossible."

"Alright-y then, stay in denial."

"I'm not in _denial_."

"Then what do you call that?"

"It's not in denial, I'm proving a point, that Kenny's a friend."

"Yeah, yeah, whatever." May finally gave up, Dawn was her best friend but she knew how stubborn Dawn could be. She glanced up at Drew, who was still in a darkly mood. She crossed her arms, she was fed up. "Did I do something?"

"No, you didn't do anything."

"Then why are you acting like this?" May paused for a second, an evil smirk spread across her face. "Oh I get it. You were angry 'cause I was talking to Kenny, right?" Drew jolted, spitting out the water in his mouth. "Eeew. Why'd you do that?!" Drew wiped his face with his napkin, Paul looked away, shaking his head in embarrassment, Dawn did the same.

"'Cause that is just too funny. As if I'd get jealous over someone you just met."

"Was it really that surprising? You know, to spit your entire lovely beverage on my shirt?" Drew just noticed what he actually did from that scenario, and suddenly felt guilty.

"I'm sorry."

"It's okay." She grabbed one of her shopping bags, "Dawn, do you want to help me out?" Dawn nodded, following May into the washroom. As soon as they left Drew clutched his head, frustrated.

"Ugh…what am I doing?"

"Acting like an idiot." Paul answered bluntly.

"That was rhetorical."

Back in the washroom, Dawn was waiting for May outside the stall. The washroom was plain, there was only two stalls and was painted a dull grey. It smelt like cleaner, so at least she knew it was clean.

"What exactly did you need help with?"

"I didn't," May's voice echoed in the tiny washroom. "I figured wouldn't want to be stuck there with those two after that. I know I wouldn't." Dawn giggled, May exited the stall wearing an orange camisole she just bought.

"You look cute in orange, you know that?" May looked at herself in the washroom mirror.

"Really?"

"Yeah, I'm glad you took my advice and bought it."

"As if I wouldn't take my best friend's advice." May and Dawn made their way to the table once again. Both of the boys looked pretty out of it, Dawn and May sweat-dropped at the sight of the boys actually looking 'bothered' by something. "_I've never seen Paul this way._"

"Are guys ready to leave?" May tried to be cheerful, to lighten the mood. Drew simply nodded while Paul just answered with "Hn.". She took it as a 'yes' so she grabbed a couple bags to lighten Drew's carrying load, so Dawn did the same.

"Is something wrong Paul?" Dawn asked while they were behind Drew and May in the front.

"It's none of your business, Troublesome."

"Well, _pardon me_ for caring."

"I never asked you to care." By this time Dawn was fed up on trying to nice. She snapped back to reality to find that May and Drew got into another fist fight, which was actually pretty entertaining, that is, until a random stranger pulled them apart, thinking Drew was trying to rape her.

"No, No, this isn't what it looks like." Drew was trying to re-assure the stranger that this was nothing. "Besides, why in the world would try to get her in public, much less why would I ever _rape_ her?" May glared at that comment, but ignored it anyways for the sake of Drew not going to jail.

"Yeah, it's okay, we were just playing around, we do this all the time." May punched Drew's arm to demonstrate to the stranger. With that the stranger left them alone, walking away looking rather confused. Drew glared at May intensely.

"Bitch."  
"Bastard."

"Whore."

"Homo."

Dawn and Paul just sat there, laughing at the two. Dawn almost fell over from laughing so hard, but Paul quickly caught her, pulling her back on her feet. May placed her hands on her hips and Drew shoved his in his pockets.

"What's so funny?" May smirked, trying not to crack up too.

"You two, that's what," Dawn finally calmed down and took a deep breath. "Oh my god, I wish I filmed that."

"If you did, I'd have to break your camera." Drew flicked his hair. "I would never be caught on film in a situation like that."

**--ON THE BUS RIDE HOME.--**

Dawn stood next to Paul on the ride home, she grasp on to the ring tightly hoping that her natural clumsiness wouldn't kick in, causing her to fall over on something or someone. Drew and May sat down next to each other, May dozed off, leaning on Drew's shoulder.

"Now, doesn't that look familiar?" She muttered.

"Hn?"

"Never mind." Dawn felt relieved that Paul didn't hear her. "_Today was fun, besides this afternoon…that was awkward._" She looked over at him, his face plastered with the usual emotionless scowl. She couldn't help herself, she giggled.

"What?" He snapped.

"Oh, nothing, I was just thinking back on today. I've seen you really angry, but I've never seen you laugh."

"Does that surprise you or something?"

"Sort of, I'll admit. No offense Paul, but you're not always one to show emotion. You're kind of like…a statue or something."

"_Thanks_, but I'm human."

"Aww, you knew what I meant. Don't be so stingy." Paul ignored her, only responding with a grunt. Dawn saw the bus terminal in front of the hotel, and tried to wake up May before they stopped. May rubbed her eyes, yawning.

"You're not that comfortable, I hope you know that." May shot up from Drew's shoulder, blushing slightly.

"This means nothing, I-I was just sleepy that's all."

"Right." May ignored Drew, getting up when the bus screeched to a slow stop.

"Come on Dawn, let's go back to the hotel, by _ourselves_." May grabbed Dawn's hand, dragging her off the bus leaving their bags behind.

"Ow, May. Stop it, that hurts." Paul and Drew shrugged, picking up their bags that May had forgotten and stepping off the bus.

"May! You for got your bags!" Drew called. It caught May's attention. She let go of Dawn, who was now rubbing her sore hand, stomping towards to Drew. In one swift movement of her arm, she snagged all the bags of Drew's hands. He gaped at her fury, but he didn't see what the big deal was.

"Thanks." May spat sarcastically, turning away from him. Drew stood there, dumbfounded.

"What did I do?"

"You're asking _me_?" Paul felt a surge come from behind him, a giant gust of wind hit like a ton of bricks against his back. He steadily kept his balance, thinking Dawn had probably already fallen over from her clumsiness.

"Eeeeeeeeeeeeeeeee!" He heard Dawn's shriek, daring to look up to see the pink frilly wonders. Lifting his hand from his face, he saw the pool of blood that had shot out of his nose. He couldn't take it anymore, he vision blurred, and eventually became black.

"Oh sh--, Paul! Come on man! I don't want to carry you to the elevator!"

"I knew wearing a skirt was a bad idea!"

**--MAIN LOBBY.--**

Drew had Paul hung over his shoulder as if Paul was just another accessory. May was still ticked, but she helped Drew every time Paul starting slipping off of him. Dawn held her skirt, clenching it in her fists.

"_Stupid wind. Stupid, stupid Paul_." The elevator finally made it's arrival, but the gang weren't the only ones waiting for it. A whole bunch of people boarded it quickly, pushing and shoving others to make sure they got to their rooms. Paul groaned, he was slowly becoming conscious again, but Drew was clearly tired, so he dropped Paul to the floor.

"Ow, what f—" Paul swore under his breath.

"May and I are going to on this one." Drew crossed his arms. "I doubt it anyone wants to be stuck in a crowded elevator with you looking like that." Paul lazily looked down to see his white shirt was now red and white tye-dye. He grunted, getting himself back on his feet.

"Are you going to be okay Dawn?"

"Yeah, I'm fine." The door closed, leaving Paul and Dawn waiting alone for the next elevator. "_I can't believe him. He's acting like nothing happened_." Her eyebrows furrowed as she continued to glare at the ignorant teen.

"Your face will get stuck like that—the elevators here." Dawn could feel the heat forming ion her forehead. She gulped, but bravely decided to get in the elevator, standing close to Paul. "Give me space." He lightly shoved Dawn over a little, much to her dismay.

"_It's only fifteen floors Dawn, you can do this._" She took a deep breath, grasping the bags in her hand tighter. The doors closed slowly, taunting Dawn, this elevator was playing games with her mind. Paul felt something soft brush his hand and slowly cupping it. He looked down to see Dawn's hand was now placed in his, hers were dainty and pale compared to his larger, tan hands.

"_This would be much more enjoyable if she didn't look like she was going to puke._" He shook his head, "_Did I just think that holding hands with her would be __**enjoyable**_?" He placed his face in his palm. "This is stupid." Dawn looked up wearily, getting teary eyed.

"What's stupid?" Paul jolted, he could feel the rush of the blood boiling in his face. Was it bad to think Dawn looked cute when she was scared?

"Never mind, it's nothing." He sighed, "_No it's not nothing, my mind is playing tricks on me_." She squeezed his hand tighter. "It's okay, there's only five more floors to go." She looked up at him again, hope in her eyes. He fell backwards from the blood that shot out of his nose.

"Paul! Paul, get up! Please?" Dawn shook his unconscious body vigorously. She then stumbled herself when the elevator came to a stop, shaking up and down slightly before finally staying in one place. "_This isn't good_." The doors didn't open, her breaths became short and detached. The world was suddenly spinning, she couldn't take it anymore. She sat there on the floor, clutching her head in fear, she couldn't even make out her own thoughts. Then Dawn felt a comfortable surge of warmth around her, it was Paul's arms wrapped around her body. He pulled her back into his lap, trying to sooth her before she had a bigger breakdown.

"It's going to okay, trust me." Paul's voice was a symphony to her ears, she closed her eyes, calming down immediately in his embrace.

"_It's funny…I feel safer now_." She glanced up to see Paul's face was surprisingly close to hers. What was even weirder was that Paul was actually blushing, Dawn was blushing too, but it was uncommon to see Paul innocent like this. "Paul…are you _blushing_?"

"What?" He jumped at the question, "That's stupid, Troublesome Girl. It's just hot in here, that's all." Dawn smiled at the attempt to defend himself. She leaned more into his body, cuddling closer.

"Whatever you say." They lay there for a while. Of course, none of them knew how long, but the thought going through both of their minds were all the same.

"_Why doesn't this feel strange?_"


	7. All the Things You Say

"_What is wrong with me?_" Dawn lay there on her hotel bed, terribly confused. Misty walked into the room, she could see that Dawn was stressed and she hasn't really been there for her lately, she felt guilty.

"Dawn…? Are you okay?" Dawn glanced over, she didn't see or hear Misty come in, she was so absorbed into her thoughts.

"Oh, Misty. No, no, I'm fine." She sat up, "I'm just thinking, that's all." Dawn stretched out her arms, she was pretty limp. She didn't realize how long she was lying there until she actually tried getting up.

"Oh, okay." Misty didn't really get what was going on, but she left it alone for now. "So, you're over the elevator thing?" Dawn jolted, the memory shot through her mind like a flash of lightning, her and Paul.

"I-I guess."

"You want to go downstairs for breakfast now?" Misty picked up her red knapsack, "I came up to get this, and check up on you. May and Leaf are already down there, they got us a table." Dawn smiled wearily, but that wasn't enough to convince Misty she was okay, but, none-the-less Misty played along so Dawn wouldn't worry about it.

Once down the hallway she saw Paul in the working elevator, their eyes met. Dawn quickly averted her eyes, grabbing Misty's arm and pulling her towards the stairway.

"We're going down the stairs?" Misty gaped.

"Yup."

"Dawn, I'm sorry to break it to you, but that's _nineteen_ flights of stairs to walk down!" Dawn let go of Misty's arm slowly, she opened the door to the stairway. Misty worried that she did something wrong, but sure enough, Dawn turned around with a huge grin on her face.

"Oh, I'm sorry Misty. It's okay, you take the elevator, I'll take the stairs today." She turned away, heading through the door.

"Wait—Dawn!"  
"I'll meet you down there, okay?" Her voice echoed from father down the hollow stairwell. From there, it couldn't be heard, the sound of her tears trickling down her cheeks. She wiped her tears quickly, unsure if there was anyone else on the stairs. "_I don't even understand why I'm crying._" She laughed bleakly at herself, "_I'm so confused_." Dawn tried to shake off her confusion, she slapped her face lightly, grinning. "_I can do this_." She decided to run down the stairs so she wasn't late, which would cause her friends to worry. Dawn grabbed the railing quickly as she made a sharp turn down to the next flight, and straight into something some-what cushiony and warm. She looked up to see that it was Kenny, but he didn't look like the usual cheerful Kenny she knew.

"Dawn, were you crying?" Dawn panicked, she totally forgot that after you cry your face gets red and puffy. She rubbed her eyes quickly, flashing a goofy grin.

"Pssh, no. You must be imagining things Kenny." She made her way around him, but she didn't get too far. Kenny grabbed her hand tightly.

"Dawn." He sighed deeply, "I've known you for most of my life, I known when you've been crying." He ran his fingers through his hair in frustration, "Plus, your face kind of gives it away."

"I wasn't crying, trust me. I'm fine." Kenny squeezed her hand tighter, she winced.

"Dawn, what does it take for you to trust me?" His other hand clenched tightly in a fist, Dawn gulped silently to herself. She hadn't seen Kenny this way before. "Honestly Dawn! Why can't you tell me anything?"

"Sorry Kenny I just—"

"Just _what_, Dawn?!" He was shouting now, but not the way Dawn remembered. Kenny was actually _angry_, for once in his life. Sure, they got in petty little fights when they were young, but they were no big deal. Kenny never showed rage, only frustration that faded and quickly turned into forgiveness. "Answer me!" But that was thing. Dawn didn't know what to say, in fact, she didn't even know why she was so confused, or why she was suddenly depressed. Her body was tugged towards him effortlessly, pulling her into an embrace.

"Wha—Kenny?"

"Just…realize it sooner, please." She didn't understand, the only thing she did understand was that she was now engulfed be Kenny's surprisingly not-so-lanky arms. Dawn swore she heard footsteps coming from below them, she wanted to escape before they were caught like _this_.

"Realize…what?" Kenny rolled his eyes, he took one of his hands and placed it on the back her head, entangling his fingers in her hair.

"This." He planted his lips on hers with force, but the kiss was gentle to her surprise. And that's when she heard it, the footsteps grew louder and halted. She broke away from Kenny's grasp to see Paul at the bottom of the stairs. Avoiding eye-contact he turned to leave.

"Paul!" She flew down the stairs as fast as she could to catch up with him. When Dawn finally caught him at the bottom of the stairwell, she grabbed his sleeve firmly so he couldn't leave easily. "Paul. What's wrong?" No answer, "Tell me, please."

"Don't talk to me."

"What?"

"I SAID DON'T TALK TO ME!" Dawn let go of his sleeve in alarm, she didn't know why he was so mad.

"Fine! Don't tell me!" She walked past him, stopping in front of him, glaring straight in his eyes. "In fact, just don't talk to me ever!" She stormed out the door, rampaging through the hotel hallways and straight into the dining hall. "_Why was he even there anyways?_" She spotted her friends sitting at a round table near the windows, they could see her storming over.

"Dawn? What's wrong?" May asked once Dawn sat down next to her.

"Don't ask me that."

"Okay then," Leaf spoke up, "What happened?"

"That's the same thing." Misty groaned, she rested her head into her palm.

"How are we supposed to help if you won't tell us?"

"Well…" Dawn fidgeted with the fork in front of her, "A certain _someone_ saw me and another certain _someone_…"

"_What?_" The girls said in unison, leaning closer for the climax.

"…kiss." They all gasped, covering their mouths. Dawn blushed, fiddling with the fork and knife while the girls kind of panicked to themselves. May was the first to calm down, she leaned in towards Dawn, to keep quiet.

"Okay, now that we got the scenario…" She took a deep breath, "We don't see as a bad thing, but that's because we don't know who was involved."

"Can you _please_ tell us?" Leaf pleaded with puppy dog eyes. Dawn huffed, she crossed arms and leaned back in the chair.

"Fine." She breathed in deeply, "It was…Kenny who kissed me and…Paul who saw it."

"WHAT?!" They all shouted, causing every head in the dining hall to turn, even the guys' table. They all sunk back into their chairs in embarrassment, hiding their faces with their hands.

"What the hell was _that_ about?" Drew scoffed with a mouth full of food. Back at the guys' table, Gary, Drew and Ash were eating breakfast together.

"Ah—There you are Paul." Gary pointed out the obvious, Paul pulled out the chair at sat down. His face was gloomy, but angry at the same time, this wasn't like Paul.

"Paul." Paul glanced up to see Ash with a serious face (which is unusual). "I know I'm not your _favourite_ person, but, I know when something's wrong."

"Shut up." He rest his cheek on his palm, elbow on the table, looking completely confused to his friends. "_Why do I care so much?_" He huffed, "_Why does it matter to me if that idiot kisses another guy?_"

"Dude, Paul." Drew crossed his arms, "Does this have to do with that _Kenny_ kid we met yesterday?" Paul flinched at the name, he didn't really expect for Drew to be spot-on when he didn't tell him anything.

"…How?"

"Guy's intuition?" He glanced down to his plate which was now empty, "I don't know. Something about him bothered me…" He trailed off as he stared down May from across the hall. "He was like this _flirting machine,_ kinda." Gary scoffed.

"And you're not?"

"Shut up." Drew plucked one of Gary's eggs off his plate and shoved it in his mouth quickly. "Someone who peaks," He swallowed the eggs, "May's interest is someone to watch out for. That's all I'm saying."

"Well, I don't have to worry about Misty." Ash took a bite of toast, "She has me."

"Oh _goody_, aren't you just the depiction of perfect boyfriend?" Drew spat. He glanced over at May, whose face was pretty intense for some god forsaken reason.

"Why don't you tell her already?" Gary smirked deviously.

"Tell _who_ what?" Drew took a swig of his orange juice.

"Tell May that you want to get in her pants." Drew sprayed his orange juice all over the place. Or more correctly, all over _someone_. Drew pounded Gary's head to the table, his face was bright red.

"Like hell I would!"

"That's not what your face says." Drew ignored Gary and got back to what really happened. Across from him was Paul, who was now drenched with orange juice. He was swearing under his breath, wiping the OJ off his face. He shot up from his chair to make his way to the hotel room to change.

"I can't believe I did that." May sighed when looking down at her chest. She dropped some eggs on her shirt, leaving a stain from the ketchup they were smothered in. She got up from the table hastily, "I'll be right back guys." She made her way to the elevator so she could change. When she reached it, she could see the doors slowly closing, and she didn't want to wait for the next one looking like she did. "WAIT!" The doors were stopped by a slightly tanner looking hand. She gasped in relief as she rested her hands on her knees. "Thanks." She glanced up to see Paul, who had orange dripping from his face.

"You look like a Gatorade commercial."

"Shut up." They were the only two in the elevator. She felt a little nervous, she didn't know Paul as well as she knew the other guys, but regardless, she was going to start a conversation.

"Paul…have you seen Dawn lately?"

"No." May sighed, for as long as she's known him, he's always been this blunt.

"Liar."

"Hn."

"Are you okay?"

"I'm fine." Blunt again.

"You don't look fine."

"Do I? It could be the fact that I'm covered with orange juice. It was a gift you know, it was wonderfully bestowed to me by Drew's mouth." He groaned angrily, "Whatever, it's none of your business anyway."

"Sorry to break it to you, but it is." She crossed her arms, she forgot how hard it was to talk to this guy. "Dawn's my best friend, I'd do anything for her."

"What makes you think it has to do with her?"

"Girls intuition?" She let out a dragged sigh. "I don't know, but I know something's up." She poked him teasingly, "Besides, why else would you run from the sight of Kenny kissing Dawn?" He shot a glare at her, but May didn't really care.

"You know," Paul's voice clamed, "It's really annoying to me how you two are so similar."

"Who? Me and Dawn?"

"No."

"_Oh great, we're back to one-word answers._" She moaned to herself, "Anyways, she didn't expect it either. So it wasn't really something she wanted to do."

"But what does that have to do with me?" May smiled sweetly, which took Paul by surprise. She looked up at him, staring right into his eyes.

"Everything." The doors of the elevator opened wide, revealing a hallway of hotel rooms before them. She walked out cheerfully, and turned around with a bounce. "Thanks."

"For what?"

"Dawn."

"What?" Before he got an answer the doors closed. He immediately opened them before it went off to the next floor, but by that time, she was gone. "_What did she mean?_"

**--DINING HALL.--**

"I'm done." Dawn clarified to Leaf and Misty, who were still eating.

"Wow Dawn, you eat fast." Leaf said in awe.

"If you thought that was fast, then you should pay more attention to May." Dawn giggled. She got up from the table, "I'm going to check up on May." They nodded and off she was. She still wanted to take the stairs, and after running up fifteen flights of stairs, she was delighted to see the door for the 19th floor. She opened the door quickly, running through, she bumped into another cushiony figure.

"Do you do this often?" She looked up in horror to see Paul's face. She couldn't look at him after that, she quickly averted her eyes.

"No."

"I'm sorry." He muttered. Dawn's eyes widened, her attention was brought to Paul's face once again.

"What did you say?"

"Don't make me say it again."

"No, please, go ahead." He groaned, pressing his temples in embarrassment.

"I'm sorry…that I yelled at you."

"Apology accepted." Dawn smiled cheerfully, she could see a spark of relief flash on Paul's face. She paused for a second and noticed something. "You smell like citrus."

"Shut up." Dawn just giggled, but she found it alright. This was just a petty fight…right? May popped up from behind Paul, her face was cheery as ever. She put on a new t-shirt, and of course, it was red.

"Oh—Dawn! There you are, I was just about to go downstairs." She by-passed Paul in the doorway, placing herself next to Dawn. She winked at Paul and mouthed 'Thanks.', Paul just shrugged it off. He figured it was useless trying to figure out what she meant or even try to figure out May herself.

"Bye, I guess." Dawn bid Paul a tiny wave and turned herself around to follow May down the stairs.

"May?"

"Yeah?"

"Have you asked Drew to the dance tonight yet?" May blushed furiously, she jumped at Dawn's innocent question.

"N-No, I haven't yet," She calmed herself down a little, "I'm not sure I want to."

"Why? You like Drew, and he likes you." Dawn sighed, "I don't see the problem."

"Well, a part of me wants him to ask me." May paused on the landing, "And a part of me thinks it's a bad idea."

"Bad idea?"

"Yeah, you _have_ to know what I mean."

"To be honest May, I'm kind of in the dark."

"You know Drew's really popular, right?" Dawn nodded, "I've been getting hate-mail from his fans. Apparently they saw us at the restaurant with you and Paul and assumed it was a double date."

"Pfft, a _double date_? Honestly, I wouldn't be caught on a date with Paul of all people."

"Well, sure I was a little happy that we apparently look like a couple…but…"

"But…?"

"I have this feeling it could get bad." She let out an exasperated sigh, "I could end up getting bullied if I date him. These fan-girls, they seemed so serious about it."

"May, no offense, but with your attitude, you'd beat them all up in seconds."

"Dawn, _normal_ girls don't get in fist fights like me. They use words. _Hateful_ words."

"May, you should know that Leaf, Misty and I will always be there." She put her hand on May's shoulder, "We would never let anything bad happen to you." May's face calmed, lifting the sadness from her face before.

"I know."

"Good." Dawn sped up her pace a little, forcing May to do the same. "Now, let's go back downstairs to our friends, who are still probably in the dining hall."

"Dawn," Dawn turned around to May with a puzzled look on her face.

"Yeah?"

"Why did you leave Paul in the doorway up there when he was obviously going the same way as us?"

"_Oh, crap. Why did I do that? Think of an excuse Dawn! Quick!_" Dawn snapped back to the question at hand, thinking of an excuse that could convince May. "I wanted to ask you about Drew, did you really want Paul there?"

"No, I guess not." Dawn felt success in her clever little excuse. She heard footsteps coming from above, thinking it could've been Paul seeing as she left him up there. Sure enough, Paul appeared behind them, hands in his pockets not paying attention to where he was going. Dawn playfully stopped in her tracks and let Paul walk into her back. His head seemed to realize that he was still on earth. He looked down at Dawn, who was teasingly grinning at him.

"Do you do this often?" Dawn's voice was in a sarcastic, teasing tone. Paul smirked, his reply was nothing more than blunt, like usual.

"No." Dawn giggled, she couldn't help it, she thought she was pretty clever. She almost forgot May was there until she saw her make suggestive faces in the corner of her eye. Dawn looked up, finally realizing how close Paul was to her, she backed off with a little jump. May snickered, Paul just rolled his eyes at how jumpy Dawn was. "May, you got to stop doing that."

"Do what?" She crossed her arms, "I didn't do anything."

"You know what you did."

"Really? I did?" May walked up to Dawn, turning her body to face Paul. "Did you see me do anything?"

"No," May gave Dawn the 'I-told-you-so look', "But, knowing you, you pulled some mind trick." Paul smirked when May's face did a 180 turn facial expression, Dawn shot Paul a thumbs up which was returned.

"Alright then." May turned around in a huff, marching away from Dawn and Paul. Dawn sighed, pressing her fingers to her nose. She lazily looked over at Paul, who just shrugged apathetically.

"May, wait!" She ran off for May, leaving Paul alone again.

"_I just kind of wish I didn't see __**that**__ this morning._" He paused in his thought, "_I don't even know why I care so much._"

**--LATER THAT DAY.--**

May sat at the edge of her bed, eyeing her phone carefully, making sure what she saw was real. _"How'd they get my phone number?"_ Nasty texts were popping up on her phone, left, right and center. She didn't know what to think, these girls are crazy. She shot up when her thoughts were interrupted by a knock on the door. "_Calm down May, it's probably Leaf, she doesn't have a key._" She got up, unlocking the door and opening it to reveal Drew, looking slightly down. His hands were in his pockets, slouching in a casual way.

"We…need to talk."

"I don't understand what we need to talk about. Goodbye." May swiftly slammed the door on Drew, and went back to the bed. She suddenly heard a beep, and the door clicking open, Drew let himself in.

"How…?" Drew flashed the shiny, white card he held in his hands.

"Misty let me borrow the card for a couple of minutes."

"Well, you should get out anyways, I don't want to see you." She covered her face with a pillow, muffling her voice.

"Did I do something wrong…?"

"No…."

"Well then…would you like to go to the dance with me?" May let go of the pillow, revealing the cherry red expression that was painted all over her face.

"Of cour—uh…I mean…no."

"Wait. No?"

"I…don't like you Drew." Drew sat himself beside her on the bed.

"That's not what your face says."

"Shut up." May snapped, resting her face in her palm.

"Please May, please tell me what's going on."

"It's not you…it's your fans…they've been bullying me."

"Really?" May nodded, she passed him her cell, showing him all the texts she had received.

"And that's not even half of it." They sat there in silence, Drew handed May her phone back, running his hand through his hair in frustration.

"They're just jealous."

"How can they be jealous we are no—" May was cut off by Drew's lips pressing against hers. He pulled away slowly, growing a bit pink-ish in the face.

"Well, _that_ for instance."

"Why…"

"Huh?"

"Why…WHY THE HELL DID YOU DO THAT?!" She shouted loudly, catching Drew by surprise he fell off the bed.

"WHAT?!"

"Why would you do that…?" She covered her face with her hands, "It just makes me like you more…"

"Well…we could do it more often…forget those fangirls, I'll deal with them." He sighed, lightly putting May's hand into his, "The only girl I'm looking at is you."

"I'll go with you…just because…you're the only one I think of when I'm alone."

"Good enough."

"So…it's a date…?"

"Of course."


End file.
